


I Like The Pink And The Blue

by Learnmoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Learnmoon/pseuds/Learnmoon
Summary: Rapunzel after years of living locked up begins her college life as an art student. now in a university with more than 500 people. will know herself and other people. Arriving in a new world always brings surprises and personal discoveries. stepping out of your comfort zone is always exciting and scary
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. I'm Blue

**Author's Note:**

> in advance I apologize for my English. I am still learning the language so there is a possibility that I will find many errors or nonsense words  
> I will also upload this fic in Spanish which is my original language in case you are interested. I will upload it on wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in advance I apologize for my English. I am still learning the language so there is a possibility that I will find many errors or nonsense words  
> I will also upload this fic in Spanish which is my original language in case you are interested. I will upload it on wattpad.

**-The University of Corona, being middle of the week, received two new students who were yet to arrive. A girl with long blond hair who was in the passenger seat was found** **excited without being able to take her gaze from the window. accompanied by her boyfriend or at least future boyfriend a boy with brown hair and a small beard-**

Rapunzel **:** Are we there yet? -she said as she looked the purple building with golden touches.- 

Eugene: almost we arrivedSunshine, -he said with a smile looking at the road and driving calmly- your father was really kind to pay our tuition. I don't know how I will pay you back for the civil security course, it was really a lot -cutting the sentence abruptly as she felt Rapunzel take her hand and give her a smile-.

Rapunzel: my father loves you like a son Eugene,-she lightly caressed his hand- he is most grateful to you for taking me out of that horrible place,-he said as he went up his feet up on the seat- and I am grateful to you too.

Eugene: -releasing a slight sigh with a smile- well, here we are -he said parking the car in an empty space, watching as the blonde girl smiled at him with eyes sparkling with excitement. and Finally feeling him a quick kiss on the cheek- not so fast, beautiful. . . - getting out of the car quickly trying to catch up with the girl who was running towards the university door-

**-As they entered the huge university, the both were beginning their university life. they were impressed by the vastness of the place with so many different areas, so many rooms and students walking from one side to the other. Eugene was a bit overwhelmed since he had never seen so many rich kids, from his point of view they all looked like daddy's sons. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was excited, because after so much time alone, studying at home, she had never seen so many people of her age together in one place. she had never seen so much joy. looked as some students walked around with painting equipment, art stools, sports equipment and so on. everything awesome-**

Rapunzel: - the blonde-haired girl was wearing purple tights, with a purple sweatshirt that has gold-tone stripes to the sides and on her left breast a small hand-embroidered crown of the same tone. Paired with comfy purplesneaker- this is amazing Eugene I can't believe it! -I can't wait to see what my classes will be like.

Eugene: hahahah easy -he said coming a little closer and taking the girl's hand carefully- but I recognize that this place is big -the boy was wearing a blue sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath, accompanied by denim jeans with sneakers of the same color of the sweatshirt- remember that we must go to the administration first, because we still have some paperwork pending and we have to get our class schedule -he said with a slight smile-.

Rapunzel: -letting herself be led by the boy who was holding her hand gently- but Eugene we still have so many places I want to go -looking at the boy with puppy eyes- I want to see everything. . . . -she said letting herself be led-.

Eugene: we will have time, we will go throughout the school I promise-he commented between slight laughs until they reached the administration. which was a small window that separated the office from the corridor- Hello, good morning. I am Flynn. Flynn Rider -he said with a somewhat flirtatious smile- and I come for my class schedule and that of my girlfriend please -he said leaning on the window with a smile-

Mrs. Clara: -a dark woman, with round glasses and a flowered dress- sorry, I don't have any Flynn Rider and my girlfriend in today's documents -I mention with a serious tone giving them a slight look and then looking at their papers again- I think He went to the wrong office or the wrong school -he said while stamping some documentswith a smile-

Eugene: -Removing his flirty face and now putting a series- okei I'm sorry… -he sighed- I'll try again… -slightly clarified his voice- I'm Eugene Fitzherbert and together with my girlfriend who is Rapunzel Crown. -he said pointing to the girl- we are new. and we wanted yes you beautiful lady could have our class schedules and documentation to complete our admission. They told us in an email that we would have to be here at 08:30 AM -He said with a smile crossing his arms-

Mrs. Clara: oh those two people if I have them in my documents yes I remember correctly -he said taking some papers to his left and looking at them one at a time with a slight smile- but they are late, 15 minutes late -he said looking at the boy seriously -

Rapunzel: -approaching the window- I apologized beautiful lady -said something doubtful and then look at the identification plate of the office- s-Mrs. Clara I mean. We really apologize for being late, I was distracted by how awesome the school was. -he said with a somewhat nervous smile-

Mrs. Clara: -giving the girl a slight smile- I'm sorry my girl, the corona academy is very strict with the rules -he said looking with some pity- I really can't make exceptions for anyone. They have to go talk to the person in charge of their academic year, to justify and make the request for their schedules -he said, glancing at the reports of the first-year managers- they can find Cassandra very easy, any boy of this institute knows her, I promise you it won't be difficult - he said with a smile - but I would hurry if it were you because classes start soon. Being the first days the teachers usually arrive 30 minutes late to give the students time to get to know each other, but only 30 nothing more and nothing less ... -he said something worried when he saw the time-

Rapunzel: thank you Mrs. Clara - giving him a slight smile - let's go find him. -he said when he saw that there was no point in continuing to ask the woman at the window to make an exception- come on Eugene. let's say this will be like an adventure -he said smilingtaking the boy's hand and turning around to start walking. But without being able to advance much since out of nowhere she he felt like she was hitting her face with something when she turned around, a blow that makes her almost fall, but reaching to be caught by Eugene- Oh I'm so S-sorry -he said raising his gaze and noticing that he had not collided with something but with someone. A person with short black hair, who had it taken in a small ponytail with some loose strands in front and seeing that that person did not come alone but accompanied by two more girls. the blonde haired girl began to feel embarrassed by what happened-

Cassandra: -who wore a long-sleeved Croptop with a hood. This Croptop was of two colors black with a blue in dark tone.under the Croptop she was wearing a a sports bra bright light blue long-necked. leaving his slightly marked abdomen exposed to. finally giving a touch to the oufit with a diver that reached from his hips to his ankles. The diver was black and combined his clothing with dark blue slippers. They accompanied everything with her black sports bag- hello…. -said looking at the blonde girl who collided with they seriously, moving away her hand that had instinctively extended when she felt the blow of the blonde- I would say I'm sorry, but I don't think it corresponds to me ... -he said now giving her a slight smile-

Rapunzel: -something nervous because of the situation- I-I'm sorry -running a lock of his her hair that peeked out from her forehead- I am very sorry I had not realized that someone was coming i´m sorry-she said putting herself correctly again and and fixing his clothes- I know this is sudden but maybe you can help us. -Letting out a slight laugh- We are looking for a girl, her name is Cassandra and she is supposed to be the delegate of the first years. we need to talk to her

Cassandra: -looking sideways at the girls who accompanied her- so you are looking for Cassandra. Many ask about her lately. if she is a popular girl -he said letting out a slight laugh- mmmm I wonder what I can do to help them -he said putting a hand on her chin pretending to think- I think the last time I saw Cass they was going to his dance class. but i'm not sure. iI don't have a good memory when it comes to her-said raising his shoulders with a smile-

Ilione: -the girl had long dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were honey-colored and were clearly noticeable by her skin that was tan, but not dark, it almost looked like a tone cinnamon. wore a jersey color cream. who had the university logo on his chest. with white leggings below and To finish with some black sneakers. I look at Cass letting out a slight chuckle- come on Cass. don't play with them, they're new- she said putting her hand the black hair's shoulder-

Cassandra: -placing her hand over of the from tha girl's- okei okei…. -He said looking at her sideways and then looking to the girl with blond hair- I'm Cassandra, nice to meet you -he commented and then start walking to the window where was Mrs. clara.while saying to the girl with blond hair in a calm and serious tone- but I'm not a girl ...

Rapunzel: -something embarrassed now with a little blush- I-I'm so sorry I didn't want to be wrong it's just… your name is Cassandra… I didn't think you were a boy-she said walking behind Cassandra towards the window where Mrs. Clara was and lowering his head a little- I hope I have not offended you

Cassandra: hahaha I'm not a boy either…. -He said with a slight smile until he was in front of the window of the administration office- Hello Mrs. Clara, good morning -with a smile, looking at the lady with glasses- I am they delegate of the first years and sorry for annoy her, but I would like to ask for the schedules and documents of these new students.

Mrs. Clara: good morning sweetie, how is your father? -he said with a smile as he took a sheet giving it a quick review and handing it to Cassandra- this first, don't forget your signature at the end ... -he said as he began to review other papers that he had on hand and beganing to put them in two piles different-

Cassandra: my father is fine, thank you very much for asking about the -he commented while writing something in the document that they gave him and then when he finished, giving it back to Mrs. Clara- I can give if you want your greetings -he said courteously while receiving those lots that Mrs. Clara had previously gathered. to finish by signing a piece of paper more - well, I think everything is in order if I'm not mistaken. Thank for hard work, Mrs Clara have a nice day -he said giving one last smile to Mrs. Clara. by then turning give a looking at the blonde girl with her partner regarding our conversation -he said looking at her seriously and then give her a small warm smile- I'm just Cass. I am not a boy or a girl…. although good they can also call me Cassandra but as they prefer. don't worry about the pronoun. happens often, to the point that is no longer a reason what for warm my head with it -I give a look at the boy with the big chin and handing him group of papers- I guess you're Fitzherbert. Because of the photo of your documents, it is impossible to confuse your nose -he commented in a certain amused tone as the boy looked his schedule and acceptance papers the university. then I look at the blonde girl- and you must be Rapunzel from Corona -he said, handing her the documents-

Rapunzel: I-I am -he said taking the papers- thank you for help ... but how did you know we wanted this -he asked curious-

Cassandra: -looking at the blonde girl with a slight smile- that's my little secret… -letting out a sigh and arranging her bag- but between us -he said approaching a little to Rapunzel's ear- my mother is a bit of a witch. But please keep the secret for me - I comment and now smiling warmly to see how the girl was surprised - so avoid getting into trouble why I will know if you do. -Giving one last smile- and don't be late for class please -I end up saying. to start walking in the direction he was heading before being intercepted by those new students.-

Ilione: hahaha -touching Rapunzel's shoulder lightly and seeing how her other friend began to walk to keep up with Cassandra- do not believe him toCassi they´s is one charlatan -said watching her friend walk away- she enjoys teasing the new people. they thinks can may maintain order a little more. As they say, if you make a great first impression, then everything is simpler -he said looking at the brown-haired boy who stood idly by with a disgusted face since Cassandra had spoken the last thing with Rapunzel- but them truth is that we had never to you seen his faces around here and Cassi has done all his acadmic years in crown since kindergarten, so she knows almost everyone. And well they were in the administration office on a class schedule. Cassi just guessed they were new -giving him a last smile a the blonde girl and boy- but as they said don't be late on your first day -starting to walk in the same direction as her friend- and new guys. in their schedules are written their classes and classrooms that correspond to them. hurry up, you still have 15 minutes before they begin to give detentions for the delays. -He commented as he waved goodbye-

Eugene: who does he think he is - he said annoyed making a gesture with his hands - doing the acting of a cool person and talking about my nose like that - the boy demanded annoyed -if it weren't because we needed the documents I would have given him one -frowning to then look at the blonde girl what who was looking concentrated in the direction where the girls and Cass were walking- … .. -sighing- well Sunshine I must go to my classes -said- I have something called a counting -with a confused face- and it is taught by a certain Albert Mistake -more confused when he sees the name- it will be European -he commented and then looked at the classrom where he would have to go- ......and why the hell do i nedd accounting -he said curiously and then i look at the girl again- my first class is on floor 3 and your Sunshine

Rapunzel: -something confused and impressed with everything that had just happened. For Rapunzel it was all new since she had not spoken with more people than Eugene and some of his friends, she was still shocked by Cassandra's personality, but she tried to focus again moving her head to the sides trying to clear her mind and then look her schedule- According to this my first class is on this first floor and it's a class from dance. It is taught by a teacher from name Madam fedu -he said looking at his schedule somewhat puzzled-

Eugene: well then, we'd better see you at the rest. beautiful -he said approaching, taking the girl's hand and giving her a kiss on the forehead- I love you and you know anything you can call me…. -He had never been separated from Rapunzel since they met. He knew he spent almost all his time with her, so to think that now they would be apart by the university and for so long. it generated some sadness for him-

Rapunzel: -Slightly smiling when feeling the kiss- calm Eugene, nothing will happen hahaha -he said calmly- we are going to class -he said with emotion- I'm so excited I really want to start now - approaching the window where Miss Clara was- excuse me, miss Clara but could you tell me where I can find this classroom, it says it is on this floor. but I don't know where. -he said showing him his schedule-

Mrs. Clara: -giving slight giggles at the tenderness of the blonde girl- quiet sweetness just go in the direction where Cass and the other girls went and when you see a door on the right hand side that leads to the grass field enter through that door and walk on the right hand side. until to a room with transparent walls and when you see it you will know that you arrived at the ballroom. Oh, hurry up or you'll be late -he said looking at his watch-

Rapunzel: -happy- siiiiii really thank you Mrs. Clara -said smiling, starting to walk looking back for a second and saying goodbye with the boy's hand- SEE YOU LATER Eugene !! Come to class early, -he said, almost shouting to start running in the direction of where Mrs. Clara had indicated-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of writing a story about Cass as a non-binary character came to mind because of this Tobb drawing: https://twitter.com/tovanori/status/1346535180241027072
> 
> Cass's clothing designs are inspired by this Art by Tobb:  
> https://twitter.com/tovanori/status/1341099318711779328
> 
> He also gave me permission to refer to his designs. please stop by to see his art and leave him love. really deserves it https://twitter.com/tovanori
> 
> As I have told you, my mother tongue is Spanish, so it is most possible that within history there are many grammatical errors. It is really the first time that I write in English, so I would appreciate it if you can send me the errors you find so that I can improve my writing. and I am grateful to you that you read to the end. I hope you like this story  
> I hope you like this little fic. I'm really putting a lot of dedication and effort into it. If you read this far, I am deeply grateful to yo


	2. Rainbow Is My Favorite Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always in advance I apologize for my mistakes in English. As I said, it is not my mother tongue so I am still learning (I will really want to improve)
> 
> thanks for stopping by this novel. I hope you like it and I think from here things start to get a little more interesting I hope you like it and that you can give this work a chance. thanks for your time

**-It was easy for Rapunzel to follow the path. after all he only had to walk and turn to the right. When he got to grass court, he turned according to how they told him, but it was impossible not to be distracted when he noticed the beautiful flowers that were spread out in the field-**

Rapunzel: -stopping to look at the flowers- oh I know these -she said excitedly, touching one delicately.- It's a yellow Begonia. -Her eyes were shining-She had never seen one from so close. Uh, and this is a Chrysanthemum. it really is so cute -said with a marveling-according to what Mom had told me it is also called the golden flower ...-mention with some melancholy approaching to feel its smell-... when you only see them in books you can not feel us this sweet smell ...-he said to then turn his gaze to a small flower that stood out from the rest since it was in the middle of a group of daffodils- ... you are too small -he said sweetly- for to be o carnation -in a certain sad tone since that particular flower made her remember her mother or who she thought was her mother-

**_-FLASHBACK-_ **

_Rapunzel: (8 years old) Mom, this is the best birthday ever, -the animated girl said without letting go of her mother's hand.- ah! What that? -He said stretching his hand trying to touch a log-_

_Gothel: -sighing tired- it is one tree Rapunzel -in a disinterested tone- we already saw 3 before this and they are all the same -looking very attentively around- stop running so much girl -he commented with a certain angry tone accommodating the hood of the little blonde- we are almost done turning around so enjoy what you can_

_Rapunzel: oh !!! Mom, this - she said pulling her mother's arm trying to reach a flower - this does not appear in my books ... - Curious she indicated as she struggled with her mother's grip to be closer to that flower-  
_

_Gothel: -Something more worried. although she lived in a neighborhood with few houses and all very separated from each other. He noticed that his neighbors had started to go out to take out the garbage. whereby he stopped near the flower and got on his knees with his daughter. taking advantage to accommodate the hood well trying to cover his face- th-that. if that's a .. what's their name -trying to remember. since seeing people kept her nervous- it's a carnation and it's a flower -she said looking everywhere- this means what it was ... if I'm not mistaken the love of a mother for her children….  
_

_Rapunzel: The way you love my mom? -asked the curious little girl, raising her gaze slightly to the woman, although she couldn't see her well since the hood almost covered her eyes completely-  
_

_Gothel: -looking somewhat puzzled at the girl- Yeah right my daughter…. -Said noticing how one of the people who was nearby entered her home- let's go -said getting up suddenly and almost dragging the little girl- Rapunzel it's too late and the monsters will come, we must go home -he said walking hurriedly-_

_Rupunzel: -between stumbles since the cape he was wearing was too big- M-ma m-I'm falling, -he said, trying to keep up with him. and to turn to look at the flower one last time.- Mom, keep a gift ...-he said in a low tone to look at the woman and then at the flower once more. taking determination stop when the grip feels a little weak to release and run in the direction of the flower-_

_Gothel: RAPUNZEL - I shout in an annoyed tone running after the girl. that while running to the flower the hood fell-_

_Rapunzel: -happy to cut the flower, but with the hood down, revealing her long blonde hair- look, mom, it's mine for you -said happily taking the flower-_

_Gothel: -looking how some close neighbors looked at the girl and how others stopped at the door of their houses when they heard the woman's cry. This only ran faster and took the blonde girl in her arms covering her once more with the hood.- FOOL GIRL -she said as she covered her and ran to the nearby house that was distinguished by the little light outside. low the girl- who had told you -almost shouting- perhaps you want the monster_ _to eat your feet -he said with a frown- or that a thief take you -I reproach him angrily-  
_

_Rapunzel: -starting to cry because of her mother's screams- I-I used to want …. to give you flower… -she said covering her eyes-_

_Gothel: -looking out the window and turning off the lights in his house only to then light a candle- aich -he said when he heard the girl cry- ... okei okei -he approached the little blonde girl and caressed her head- you know that I get angry because I want the best for you my girl ... -he pretending a sweet tone- you know that mom is always right my girl - while felt like the blonde girl gave her a hug- we better go room will comb your hair_

** _-END THE FLASHBACK-_ **

**-After having remembered that moment Rapunzel sighed and resumed her smile. He did not want to think about those not so happy days so he set out to continue on his way. Upon reaching a huge room with transparent walls. The girl could not enter immediately but was left admiring how amazing the room, the mirrors, the bright floor, the strong lights that it had, and the large number of people who were inside at least 22 people. but his gaze stopped when he saw that person that the manager of the first years what did you meet administration. which made the blonde girl feel a slight strong throb and thinking it was the nerves she put her hand on her chest, took a deep breath enough to calm herself and be able to enter the room- _  
_**

Rapunzel: -When I enter, she saw girls and boys stretching their muscles, apparently the teacher had not yet arrived- hello everyone…. Hello -said entering a little shy greeting those people with whom she crossed- nice to meet you, I'm Rapunzel ... nice sneakers -courteously she said as she approached one of the support rails that was almost at the end of the room to settle into a Empty space. leaving her bag without knowing much what to do she began to stretch like the rest of her companions-

Cassandra: -concentrated doing her stretching- and Mrs. Fedu ... how strange that she is late -she said while trying to reach the tips of her feet with her hands-

Ilione: -noting the blonde girl- just look so Cassi’s new friend has this class with us -he said with a smile-

Cassandra: what friend? -they said, puzzled, looking at Ilione. and then start looking for who he was referring to. until she saw the blonde girl at the other end of the room-… .it must be a joke -they said, beginning to feel ashamed since in their first meeting they had tried to act cool thinking that she would not see her anymore- I'm stupid…. -he said in a low voice hiding his face-

Ilione: how was it that he told her before leaving -he commented approaching his other partner who was a light-skinned girl- ´´that´s my little secret´´ -he said feigning Cassandra voice- come on Mei now faint in my arms - he said mockingly putting a hand on his forehead on your ownas if fainting-

Mei: Ilione never matures -he said without stopping doing his warm-ups in a serious tone- …… .Apart from Cass's voice is a little more acute something like this… .''That… .it's my little secret''-she said putting her hand on her chin closing her eyes a little trying to look sexy-

Ilione: .... -surprised at the acting of her partner since she had always been someone with few words- go Mei .... yes, you are good at that -said astonished and then burst into laughter- hahaha but that happened to you for charlatan Cassi ... - with a smile- let's go say hello, don't be shy now -said something mocking-

Cassandra: shut up, don't be silly, -she said, trying to hide her blush of shame and then take out her cell phone that had just vibrated and look. I had a message from the Council to end with a sigh- good what was missing, the teacher will not teach classes today she is sick and she asked me if I could guide the review of the dance we saw on Monday -he said putting on correctly and stretching his arms for the last time- let's start…

Ilione: -saying happily- yes captain.

**-Cassandra releasing a last breath walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of all her companions with her back to the large mirrors-**

Cassandra: well everyone -said giving applause to get the attention of those present- the teacher is sick so I will take today's class - looking at her classmates- today we will work in pairs and repeat the dance of the last class. I will repeat it once for those who did not come to that class. Ilione help me -he said looking at the girl while she took his hand- remember it is an interpretation of the swan lake made by the teacher. It is almost similar to the original, but with modifications. and Come on… One… Two… Three and One..Two and Assamble…. And one two Attito and we continue with an Adagio and be careful not to squeeze the hips of their partners a lot in this part… .. and we go one two… **  
**

**-the class watched attentively the repetition of the dance from the last time. they all looked a bit bored since they had seen her before. but Rapunzel was captivated by the they dance with her partner. She was amazed at how they moved, how he took the girl's body and raised it like a feather, something that only the blonde had been able to see only on television and never in person. She was amazed by such a performance, how they turned, jumped and touched each other caused a blush in Rapunzel until she saw how they in a last jump lowered her partner to the ground, leaving her delicately-**

Cassandra: well…. It will only be two rehearsals of that and as long as they are perfect the sooner we will all go to rest -he said with a smile as he started the music. connecting his cell phone to a radio in the room-

Rapunzel: -see how the students to each other began to look for a partner- H-Hello! I'm Rapunzel, do you have a partner? -She said curiously to a boy who was passing by-

X: sorry. I already have a partner -he said approaching a girl from beyond-

**-the blonde was like that for about 5 minutes. until they all had a partner highlighting their loneliness in the room. He preferred to move away from the center and go a little further to the corner. And without being discouraged, he began to copy the movements in one part of the room. even though it was somewhat difficult for shesince, being a couple dance, some steps were complemented with the help of the other. on the other hand**   
**Cassandra was with her partner Ilione by her side watching the class. but when she saw the blonde girl she only let out a slight laugh at the tenderness that seeing the girl try so hard, she ended up whispering some things to her friend-**

Ilione: -approaching Rapunzel- I know we hardly know each other, but can we be a couple? -She said something curious extending her hand which was taken delicately-

Rapunzel: thank you really, -she said with a smile, starting to copy the steps of her classmates now with more stability and ease- everyone was already busy. sorry to bother you

Ilione: sometimes it happens ... on my first day of dance when I was in high school I was so ashamed for not having a partner that I left the room crying If I remember correctly. I stayed crying on a bench until Cassi came to my rescue -he said with a small laugh taking the girl's waist helping her to give certain turns- try to tighten you stomach a little more -said putting her hand her stomach the from blonde- so will have greater firmness

Rapunzel: thank you -said following the instructions- it bothers you if I ask why you are not dancing with your partner

Ilione: haha, don't be so formal, -she said, placing her hand on the blonde's.- You don't have to worry about us being partners today. Many boys and girls always come and go in these classes. so when you least expect it, you will have a definitive companion.

Rapunzel: and sorry, have you been here a long time dance? -he said with a smile enjoying the conversation while they danced-

Ilione: I am first year just like you. only me have been doing my basic and preparatory teaching here. never change schools. i was in corona elementary school and corona high school before coming to college like many here -he said with a slight laugh- but if I can say that I studied dance before lady Fedu's classes per-…. -abruptly cut the sentence when hearing his name-

Cassandra: Ilione, silence please -he said stopping in front of the couple- they annoy their classmates with their talk -he said in a serious tone crossed his arms and then continue supervising the other groups-

Ilione: -trying to hold back the laughter- we are sorry teacher Cassandra -said in a somewhat mocking tone helping Rapunzel to jump-

Cassandra: -slight sigh-and one… .two… ..three down. Carefully

Ilione: it always amuses me when she gets serious - she said lowering her partner and looking at her with a smile - they is really embarrassed for this morning they didn't think we would end up sharing classes

Rapunzel: -something nervous trying to keep up with the dance. since it was difficult for her and you could tell that many in the room had been dancing for a long time- to all this, forgive me I did not ask your name

Ilione: don't be so formal you make me feel like I'm older than you ... and my name is Ilione, but my friends just call me mess. and you used to dance? -he asked something curious-

Rapunzel: -something joker- Why? I do it very badly, right - he said giving a slight laugh

Ilione: no, no, not anything like that. I mean, you don't dance like a professional, but you don't do it badly either, you can tell that you know a little bit about what you're doing -he said with a smile-

Rapunzel: thank you -he said happily even though inside he died of emotion- it's really my first time dancing with other people-

Ilione: -making the last dance step- well Miss Rapunzel I must say that you dance exceptionally well -said bowing that was answered with a smile from the blonde girl- have a good first day -said waving while gave him a smile- oh and you have to go with Cassandra to sign in for today's class. It is that when the teachers do not come we have that sign a list so that they have registryfrom the students who came

Cassandra: -looking at the list of students that she took from a small table in the room- well, how about the new girl?

Ilione: good -said taking her handbag that was nearby- pretty good indeed small details yes, but she has good elasticity and strength in her legs -said to then drink water-

Cassandra: it looked good from the outside, in fact I came to think that you were guiding her so that she did not make a mistake

Ilione: enough silly -he said with a smile- if I really did it wrong I would tell you -he said in a cheerful tone seeing how the companions began to approach one by one starting to sign the list. until he saw the blonde and gave her a wave which was vigorously returned-

Rapunzel: where do I sign? -She said curiously, taking a pen out of her bag.-

Cassandra: here please -said looking for the last page of the list and indicating the last place- Rapunzel true? -said sure of herself-

Rapunzel: yes Rapunzel -he said while signing with a smile-

Ilione: Rapunzel, what are you going to do now that the classes ended earlier -asked curious-

Rapunzel: well I-I was thinking of wandering around school

Ilione: well, now you are invited to eat something with me Mai and Cassandra -said happily taking her friend's arm-

Cassandra: eat? -ask something curious looking at Mei- but I'm not even hungry -he said and then release a slight complaint when he felt a blow to the ribs- oh yes, if we eat. of course… ..we had said we would do that.

Rapunzel: -lifting a slight laugh- if you don't mind I would love to go with you -said arranging her bag-

Mei: don't count on me - she said taking her bag - I'm going to the library - with a serious look - good luck Cassi. nice to meet you Rapunzel -he commented starting to walk-

Ilione: but Mei! -She said looking at her friend as she left with a pout- …… -until she left the room without looking back- okei… it will only be you, Cassi and me apparently -said taking her bag with a small smile-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here another chapter. I really had a lot of fun writing it since I had to find the meaning of the flowers (which are named and are related to the plot.) If you have time it would be good to look for the name of the flowers you name. but that more than anything really thank you for supporting this little work that I am trying to do. I really thank you from the deepest


	3. Why is it blue and gray?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for that reader who is following this novel. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you gave it the opportunity and really read it, it makes me extremely happy.
> 
> as always mentions that English is not my mother tongue so there is the possibility that you will find many errors in writing for which I apologize. If you can send me the errors, I will fix them as soon as possible

**-the three girls began to walk to the exit, Cassandra being the last to go out turned off the lights. In the walked they looked at the campus, they talked a little, mainly Ilione and Rapunzel kept the conversation. They took the time to explain to Rapunzel where she could find the library, the study room, some businesses within the school. Until they got to the cafeteria where they took out some juice boxes of apples and a couple of cookies and then went to sit at an empty table-**

Ilione: well Rapunzel, what things do you like? or what degree do you study? -Curious question- Cassandra, Mei and I are in Social Security in fact we aspire to be part of the local police. -He said with a smile taking his juice-

Rapunzel: -letting out light laughs by how animated the girl is- well answering the first question I like to paint, draw, read, chess, cook oh I also like to sew and almost all my clothes I do myself -he said with great enthusiasm looking at both girls. and even though she liked to see the cinnamon-colored girl with light eyes looked at her carefully, she I notice that Cassandra was more attentive to drink her juice- and well th-that -said something embarrassed thinking that she was being boring-

Ilione: -noting that the girl felt a bit embarrassed, she looked at the dark hair- forgive her, she doesn't know how to socialize much. they only good at pretending that she does it, but when we're alone the real Cassi comes out. -He said lightly squeezing they cheek with a smile-

Cassandra: -feeling the squeeze on her cheek- he-hey hey -he said before taking her hand off the girl- mature you still play as a girl -getting up from the table- well I'll go ahead. I'll go get ready for the next class and your Lio should do the same soon. -he said in a strict tone- we have public policies -taking her things from the table- bye Rapunzel -said with a small blush that was not very noticeable since she was still embarrassed by the morning- and bye you -she said looking at her friend, giving him a light blow on the forehead to finish leaving the table and starting to walk-

Rapunzel: -looking with a smile at the girl with light eyes and long hair- he did not like me. True? -He said with a slight sad tone that he tried to hide-

Ilione: no, of course not. -he said with a slight smile- Cassi doesn't really have many friends and it is a bit difficult for her to talk to people when it is in private in a more ´´social´´ context -making quotes with her fingers when saying social-. But when she has to act as a delegate she does it wonders, it is like another person. -mention while drinking his juice- is not upset about the pronoun. Cassi really doesn't care at this point in life. they is only happy being what they wants to be as long as no one messes with they… and   
if it makes you feel better think I really wants to be your friend but doesn't know how haha

**-the two girls talked a little more until it was the sound of the bell that indicated that the students began to leave to have a short 10-minute break before the next class-**

Ilione: well I think I'll go to Cass -he said starting to take her bag and picking up the trash from the table- but I had fun spending this time with you Raps -he said with a smile starting to get up- What will you do now? you need help getting to your next class?

Ilione: y-yes Raps e- it's a nickname -said something nervous when seeing the girl's act- does it bother you?

Rapunzel: I had never had one -he commented with almost tears in his eyes- I LOVE IT -with a big smile-

Ilione:… ..- somewhat confused- okei I'll take that as a compliment haha…. -Looking at the girl- and what will you do now?

Rapunzel: I-I'll go with Eugene I told him I would see him in this little break

Ilione: well I'm glad you won't be alone -with a smile- you know that you can ask Cassi anything. He is always willing to help others or you can ask me also to me. Even though Cassi is a better option if it comes to college stuff -giggling slightly- I hope we meet in other Raps class. See you -he said starting to walk-

**-When she finished her juice, Rapunzel left the tray in the cleaning area, on her way to the third floor, guided by the map she had. Finally reaching the economics classroom. he waited for Eugene to come out. Which when he saw the girl ran to hug her-**

Eugene: I finally end that torture. -he said with a sigh- I never thought that mathematics would be reborn as an old and grumpy man -taking she blonde's hand as they began to walk-

Rapunzel: I don't think it was that bad -he said with a slight laugh-

Eugene: Exactly it was worse than bad -arrangement his backpack- How about your first class? -Curious question-

Rapunzel: -she something thoughtful- it was interesting -said remembering all the steps she had seen only in the first class- learned a lot of new things. I have a friend. and getting to know to my new friend's friends -I comment when thinking in Cassandra-

Eugene: I knew that Sunshine, your personality attracts people - he commented with a smile, stopping in front of a food dispensing machine and seeing what it offered- so I did not worry -he said with a slight smile introducing some coins to the machine- something?

Rapunzel: -she leaning on the wall- no thanks, today will be a long day and I already ate something before. So I prefer not to load my stomach too much -he smiled slightly-

**-The classes were normal. Rapunzel met her various classmates. some from other careers, others from his own faculty, but he never met Cassandra and the others again. During breaks he was with Eugene. until it was check-out time where the blonde headed to the main parking lot-**

Eugene: sorry for the delay, beautiful -he said while scratching the back of his neck with a slight smile- the teacher took a little longer than he should

Rapunzel: quiet Eugene -giving him a smile - I don't mind- waiting a few more minutes. Also, it gave me time to see the nice campus

Eugene: -removing insurance the mobile car and taking the driver's seat while the girl sat next to him- I'll go to leave you home first, but today we won't be able to go buy hamburgers -making a slight pout- I have many homework. But tomorrow I will pick you up and when we leave class we will go for a hamburger, I promise -she said as she put the key in the car and turned it on to start driving to Rapunzel's house-

Rapunzel: I understand, I also have a lot of homework to do so don't worry - she said putting her hand on Eugene's giving him a slight smile - but she goes to say hello to dad, even if it's. He was really excited about our first day. Please at least let's mention him how it went the first day.

Eugene: of course Sunshine. I owe it to you, -he said with a smile- after all they are my future in-laws so I'll come and say hi. I must make a good impression -he said, sure of himself-

**-the trip in the car was normal and relaxed. They chatted a bit the first day and enjoyed the music. to stop at a large white house with slight gold tones what is the house of Rapunzel's parents. they parked the mobile car in a free space on the street where they then got out. Upon reaching the door they rang the bell and were received by Rapunzel's father who vigorously hugged the blonde-**

Frederic: they finally arrive - he said giving the blonde a hug - I was so looking forward to you My girl - letting go of the hug a little to look at Eugene - and I'm proud of you son. first day and without problems -with a sweet look- I knew that everything would work out

Eugene: it's nothing sir. The first day was fine -he said with a slight smile- I would like to stay talking, but if you'll excuse me, I- -if being able to finish the sentence when I felt Mr. Frederic's hand abruptly pulling him by the arm inside the house-

Frederic: come on, come on, dinner is served and we don't want to make my wife wait - he said with a smile - they don't know how gets when they make her wait hahaha and prepare delicious meals to celebrate that they both had their first day. she's really happy

**-Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other giving a somewhat nervous smile, they knew they could not escape this so they left their backpacks on the living room sofa. Upon reaching the dining room, they saw Mrs. Arianna who put some plates on the table and looked at them to smile happily-**

Arianna: finally guys are coming, -she said happily,- the take a seat, we were waiting for you, -she commented as she finished placing the plates and cutlery on the table.- I want to know everything about first day.

Rapunzel: -Giving Eugene a smile,- there is no other way, I suppose -he commented in a low voice before taking a seat next to the head of the table that was where Frederic sat and with Eugene at his side who was close to Mrs. Arianna -

Arianna: -taking a seat at the other head of the table- well please tell us how was the first day. The first day is always the most important for a student. In fact, I met your father Rapunzel the first day, -she said, looking at her husband with a smile as served some spaghetti on his plate,- isn't that true, love?

Frederic: you're right -he gave a little laugh- I'll never forget the apple juice you threw on me in the cafeteria. You really know how to give good first impressions

Rapunzel:-happily listening to her father- that reminds me of something. Today I I had a similar encounter someone. with a friendly girl.... -he stopped in the middle since she was still doubtful how to refer to they black hair- ...boy… .mmmm well that doesn't matter, -said something nervous in a low voice- the thing is that her name is Cassandra and is they delegate of our year. He was kind enough and helped us get our schedules

Eugene: -putting his his tongue in a sneaky joking way- she's just a charlatan -he said in a low voice- I don't really like the truth very much ´´Cassandra´´ -he said while he ate a bite of spaghetti-. And personally my classes were difficult, I had something called a morality and ethics guide. But someone explain to me what it will do for me at work -he said in a confused tone-

Arianna: hahaha, believe it or not Eugene in some other way, one always ends up applying what he learns in college -he said with a smile- and I'm glad you made friends my girl- looking at her daughter while she ate-

**-The dinner went calmly, between some laughs Rapunzel and Eugene listened to the stories of the adolescence of Rapunzel's parents in college. From how they were the beginning of their relationship, how popular Mr. Fredic was in his decade and the food was delicious. To the point that inadvertently they said 22:00 PM. Everyone had finished eating, so they cleared the table together and the younger ones washed the dishes. at the end of Rapunzel I accompany Eugene to look for his things and take him to the door, staying together on the threshold of this-**

Eugene: it was a nice dinner -he said with a smile- thank you as always for inviting me

Rapunzel: it was more pleasant for me - I take the boy's hand giving him some slight caresses in it - thanks for putting up with all dinner, you did great - she said and then kissed him on the cheek - I know you told me you had things to do sorry for stealing your time

Eugene: don't worry. I'll have to get used to it, after all when we don't get married, -he said with a laugh,- you'll steal all the time of my life.

Rapunzel: -When I heard the word ´´let's get married´´ I was blocked and more when I thought about ´´all the time of my life´´- ehh .. although you already know… you -something nervous- it would be better if you return home. It will not be done later -he approached to pat him on the shoulder - goodbye Eugene see you tomorrow -showing some nervousness he closed the door of the house quickly -

Eugene: if you are sweet Sunshine -he said shocked- and sometimes weird -he commented when proceeding the act of the girl- hahaha well then ... tupuripa puriripa-he said humming happily starting to walk to the car-

Rapunzel: -When entering the house, she ran to her room and looked out her window to make sure the car was going in the right direction. He let out a sigh and fell on his bed- Why? I really hate ... I hate those words ... - in a slightly lower tone - when Eugene says it - he commented and then took a pillow and hugging it tightly - should I talk this with mom? -Something curious she asked herself. moments ago until suddenly Cassandra came to his mind- ... what is that about not being a boy or a girl ... -said something curious- I never read about that in books ... -he thought about that idea while looking at the ceiling and She got up excitedly from the bed and opened her computer by opening Google and searching for" I'm not a boy and I'm not a girl. What am I? "She pressed and was impressed by the large number of links that appeared in front of her- WOW - he said starting to search-

**_ -IN CASSANDRA'S HOUSE- _ **

Cassandra: DAD! I'm here, -he said raising his voice, taking off his shoes at the entrance and leaving his backpack in the living room.- Sorry for the delay. -He shouted as he approached the refrigerator and took out a half of the sandwish which he put in his mouth and swallowed in a hurry- I-I had a lot of paperwork ... you know the advice -he commented aloud now without shouting but keeping a tone enough loud so that his father, who was in a room on the first floor, could hear- then well the bus car did not arrive. I hate those things -he said touching carefully the door of that room at the end of the corridor and opening the door- I really am sorry -he said with a slight smile seeing his father lying in bed but still awake- I always tell you ... no wait for it to arrive -he commented with a smile- you know that sometimes I'm late **  
**

Mr. Cap: daughter ...... -he said tiredly- I'm glad you got here well -he extended his hand hoping the girl would take it-

Cassandra: Even though I'm glad to see you awake, I would like you to rest more. -she sat in a chair that was near the bed and he took her hand- did the caregiver do a good job? -I comment in an amused tone- or do you want me to rub your legs -he said putting his free hand on his father's leg- some water or something

Mr. Cap: girl -he said with a very small smile- you don't have… .you have homework?… -he said tiredly-

Cassandra: -with a smile- none of that ends everything in the library, you know how i am -he said, starting to caress his father's leg- I will make you massages, I know they hurt -with a happy smile beginning to rub his legs father-

Mr. Cap: you are my pride, you know that I - already with small tears in my eyes - would like to give you more than you deserve.

Cassandra: I know dad -he said with a slight sad tone that he was trying to hide- just rest and better days will come ... -he said looking at him with a smile- I know you will get better soon. you don't worry -he said without stopping caressing-

**-Cassandra spent what was left of that day with her father, she was by her side. I caress her legs, arms and clean her nails among other things. Around 9:30 p.m. she gave him two tablespoons the food to help him eat a little. At 10:00 pm, I put a morphine patch on his arm in order to calm his father's pain. After that he went for his laptob and in the same chair he settled down starting to make certain documents for the university-**

Cassandra: well dad, don't worry soon it won't hurt anymore -he said with a somewhat forced smile- try to rest. I'll give you your last medication later and then I'll go prepare myself for tomorrow.

Mr. Cap: w-what time is it -he asked somewhat disoriented- Gothel ...

Cassandra: -looking at her relog and seeing that it was 23:49 she told her- it is 20:00 and don't worry Gothel will come soon -they dark hair. lied approaching and stroking her father's hair. Cassandra was not very clear who Gothel was but her father always asked about her since she was ill, without knowing much. they only lied trying to keep her father calm since knew that giving him worries in the states of was going on doping that happened would be worse for his health. which was already delicate in itself-… ..sleep dad, I'll wake you up if something happens -he said taking his eyes off the screen to see his father and see a face of discomfort for which he quickly got up and took a garbage- calm dad if you have to vomit do it -he said caressing his back carefully seeing how his dad began to vote a liquid brown- calm…. you have me here

Mr. Cap: -rejoining when he felt that he had voted everything and feeling how his daughter passed a little paper to wipe her mouth- l-sorry ... I a-ruined it

Cassandra: none of that dad… you're the best dad, -she said, sitting down again, adjusting the labtob that she had left on the floor,“ I'll be here, I won't move. I promise dad.

**-Cassandra stayed seated, until it was about 02:00 AM. For a moment he went to drink water and to fill his bottle with. returned to his father's room now moving the chair away from a little and placing it at the foot of his father's bed. In that position he lifted his feet by putting him on the end, placing his laptob on his legs and continued with his work. I was preparing a poster for the dance at the beginning of the year-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapters are liking you. I know that the story is somewhat slow but I like the idea of gradually becoming fond of the characters and seeing how relationships start to grow naturally.  
> I hope you are enjoying this reading as much as I enjoy writing it. thanks for reading me


	4. Because the colors are infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading me even when I mention that my English is still very bad. I appreciate your patience and support. I hope you like this chapter. <3

**-the days passed calmly. Rapunzel had already managed to adjust to college a bit. At least he knew how to get to the bathroom without getting lost. Regarding the classes, he had been able to meet each other his new friends in some subjects, but mainly not. Rapunzel really wanted to talk to Cassandra after everything she had read and the internet and she had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask directly but had not had a chance-**

Eugene: -who wore a blue, white sweater and black pants with his backpack of the same tone- it is finally Friday and you know what Sunshine means -he said with a smile while holding the girl's hand- movie night alone you and me **  
**

Rapunzel: -was wearing a black cap. With a purple jacket, accompanied under a white shirt with gold tones that was tucked inside the pants. one white pants with a black belt- ahaha, have you chosen which movie we will see? -she asked curiously looking at the boy. and then looking ahead, finding his gaze with those 3 people he did not see a day ago. who were on a wall trying to hang something- oh it's Ilione -he said happily hurrying his step- Come on Eugene!

Eugene: -changing his face to one of discomfort- great ... it just ruined my Friday. -he said with a sigh-

Rapunzel: Hello girls -he said looking at the girls to finish looking at Cassandra who was very concentrated trying to put the poster perfectly- and hello Cassandra

Ilione: -the brunette girl with long hair and honey colored eyes today wore a yellow and black plaid shirt. With down a black t-shirt that had the logo of a band on the chest accompanied by black pants- just look if it's my favorite blonde- he said hugging the girl - Raps, you left early today? -Curious question- oh and hi Eugene -he said with a smile-

Rapunzel: if me and Eugene just finished our classes today, what about you? -I asked curious seeing that the girls brought glue, a ruler and a well-loaded backpack-

Mei: -the girl clear skin and slanted eyes wore a turtleneck sweater black with white pants- we helped Cass with delegate work. rather Ilione forced me to be here -said crossed her arms

Ilione: that's not true I just said we should be good friends and help Cassi

Mei:… -looking at the brunette girl- I don't remember it like that -he said and then looked at Cass- a little higher and you're tilting it a lot Cass….

Cassandra: -the girl wore full black that day. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and a coat long of the same color. Accompanied all by some brown ankle boots, some accessories such as his relog and chains on his neck, despite how good he looked, it was impossible not to notice that he was already fuming with stress- I know how to stick a poster okei Mei -he said looking at the girl with some anger- thank you

Ilione: -looking at the girls arguing then look at the blonde- forgive them. Cassi soon loses patience with these things, in fact she has been pasting the poster here for 20 minutes. She really can't get it straight, her hands shake a lot - she said mockingly, moving her hands as if they were shivering - but he is a very proud person. and does not let us help much. even though sometimes we take one or the other to help

Rapunzel: -something excited- do you need more help?

Ilione: some extra hands would not hurt. so we can all go home early -he said with a smile taking about 100 poster from his backpack-

Rapunzel: wow -looking in amazement at the number of poster -… and what are all these posters for? -He said with a smile looking at the poster that had a bright purple tone with gold letters that said ´´ Homecoming dance´´ with lights and shadows dancing below-

Ilione: it is the dance at the beginning of the year, it is done to celebrate the students who begin their first academic year. It is like a welcome, this is very special since it is the first year that our Cassi organizes the dance. He has been waiting for this since we were in high school - he said with a smile looking at they partner black hair - if you do a good dance it is sure that it will add you points as delegate and president

Rapunzel: -attentively listening. smile was drawn on her lips- well I help -said looking at Eugene- does it bother you? -Comment looking at the boy-

Eugene: -taking the blonde girl by the arm- we can talk a little beautiful, -he said, taking her a little away so that the group wouldn't hear- Rapunzel! movie night do you remember? -He said annoyed crossing his arms and looking at the girl angrily-

Rapunzel: but Eugene is to help Ilion and they -he said putting his hand on the boy's cheek- is for so I can get closer and have more friends. I can't always be alone with you Eugene -he said with a slight smile- I really think they are good people and I want to make friends with them

Eugene: I'm sure it's not just because you want to be with Cassandra and her duo of henchmen -he said raising an eyebrow- since he appeared in our lives there is not a single day that you don't mention his name -he said annoyed- Cassandra this, and Cassandra that . It becomes sick for me to listen to you

Rapunzel: come on Eugene, don't be stupid -he said stroking the boy's cheek- I just want to make friends ... I've been here for 3 days and I've only been able to speak correctly with Ilione, this is my chance to make bigger bonds -I mention with emotion and a slight sadness –

Eugene: -removing ping the girl's hand sharply- it's okay cand do you to do whatever you want. But don't count on me for this, -he said annoyed and then adjusted his backpack and started walking towards the exit-

Rapunzel: -sigh, I caress his own hand thinking that he was saddened by the attitude that Eugene had taken in recent months and that since they entered the university it had worsened- okei ... everything is fine -said sighing and changing to a slight smile . returning with the group-

Ilione: -watching the blonde girl approach- did you have a problem? -asked curious since he had seen the boy Eugene leave with anger-

Rapunzel: no, not anything like that. It's just that Eugene can be complicated sometimes. -He said in a slight sad tone that he tried to hide-

Cassandra: -finishing to put the poster- I would say obsessive or controller. but I understand you want to say complicated -he said in a serious tone looking at the blonde girl- we can separate us and so paste more poster by the university

Ilione: good idea -he said with a smile and then take the arm of the girl who wore a turtleneck- I'll go with Mei and Cassi, you can go with Raps -he said dividing the posters into two groups and handing one of the groups to the blonde girl-

Cassandra: ME WITH Rapunzel -said looking at the blonde girl- I mean, it doesn't bother me it's just....-he said looking at the girl with long hair and honey eyes. To then take a look at the blonde girl pretending a smile- nothing…. I go with her. We will glue on the first floor and the patios. you can take the top floor. And we'll see you at the exit when we finish -said starting to walk being followed by the blonde girl who was walking behind her carrying the poster-

Ilione: good luck, CALL ME IF YOU NEED SUPPORT -he said with a smile saying goodbye with his hand- come on Mei. then I'll buy you an ice cream as a reward -he said with a smile starting to walk-

**-Cassandra and Rapunzel they hit posters all over the university. Yes it was somewhat slow since Cassandra was a very perfectionist and despite Rapunzel offering help hit posters first Cassandra refused. But after hitting about 20 he agreed to Rapunzel hit posters and Cassandra carried them. The entire course had been silent, the conversations did not progress beyond a "can you give me a poster please" with a "thank you". Until they finished gluing everything near some vending machines in the yard. where Cassandra looked at Rapunzel and offered her to sit down and have a juice. Which I gladly accept-**

Rapunzel: thank you really I needed it -he said while taking the juice-

Cassandra: it doesn't matter, it's nothing -he said opening his juice as he finished reading something on his cellphone- Mey and Lio say they are about to finish. they only lack in the bathrooms on the second floor, -he said, sipping the juice-

Cassandra: well they were normal I guess -he said taking a little more juice while looking at his cell phone-

Rapunzel: …… -nervous about the sharp answer under her head-… Ca-… Cassandra, can I ask you a question? -he said looking at his feet with nervousness in his voice- I know that maybe you don't like me…. And maybe you don't even want to discuss this with me, but the day we met… I was so impressed by what you said. that you are not a boy or a girl and I was wondering what is Cassandra? and well I was looking for things on the internet. -She said embarrassed with some fear-

Cassandra: -getting stuck slightly with her juice- W-what did you look for precisely? -said, doubtful of what the girl was saying- perhaps Have you never heard of a non-binary person? -said looking curiously raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl who was looking 

Rapunzel: n-no binary? -She asked curious now looking- I....I never heard of that, what is it?

Cassandra: wait -making a stop sign with her hands - have you ever heard from the LGBTIQ + community and apart from Non-Binary people? -said curious and doubtful of what the blonde was saying- wow. I can't believe that someone in the of the 20th century doesn't know the homosexual community -having a face doubt - did you live under a rock or something like that? -I ask looking at the girl-

Rapunzel: -something embarrassed when hearing the last comment- I...I'm sorry is that the books of my old house did not talk about that -said in a truly discouraged tone- according to what the bible said it only talks about men and women, so when you told me that you were none, I was surprised.

Cassandra: - swallowed some juice and let out a sigh when noticing that it offended the girl- I-I'm sorry. If you want I'll explain you well. -he said looking at she blonde that when he said those words he took out a small notebook- where to start …… mmm .. I guess the most basic thing is..... do you know what a gay person is? -I ask curious looking at the blonde girl-

Rapunzel: from what I read a few days ago gay people. They are people who like to dress in the colors of the rainbow -he said with emotion- and they have parties with colored balloons, with many people and some of them wear somewhat exhibitionist suits ... too short in the personal and tight -he said with a slight blush- and They dress as a woman or I also saw that they celebrate their birthday with cars that go around the city -he said with emotion-

Cassandra:-scratch his neck- okei okei you investigated, but it's not right. I will explain to you -he said with a slight smile- Gay people are a group that is within the LGBTIQ + community the LGBTIQ + community is how to say it as a great family of people that we are different from the ´´common of the Society´´ But it is not that we are weird. If not, well ... for things in life we had to hide from society -he said with a bit of sadness- because it was not ready to meet us, but we were always there and now in the time it has been visualized more. The term LGBTIQ + is formed by acronyms of the words lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, transsexual, transvestite, intersex and queer. but at the end it adds the symbol + to include all the groups that are not represented in the previous acronyms.I understand me?

Rapunzel: okei that if I understand. -Taking note- are so many letters that you need to put a +? - curious question?

Cassandra: if Rapunzel we are as many as the number of colors in the world and there are always new people -he said with a slight smile finishing his juice- The word gay is a way of designating male homosexual people, that is, those men Those who are sexually and emotionally attracted to other men. and lesbians. Also to bisexuals who are those with romantic or sexual attraction to people of any sex or gender identity and many more. This community began to grow and add to other groups such and no longer only focusing on those who have a sexual orientation for people of the same sex, but also adding those people who have or feel of a different gender. Because and this is important - he said putting a finger on one of the pages of the girl's notebook - sex or sexual attraction is not the same as a person's gender. And returning to the main issue within the large number of people that make up the LGBTIQ + community we have Non-Binaries who are those who do not consider themselves with any of the already established definitions of gender or who feel like both or even a third option -He said looking at the blonde girl with attention and joy since seeing her write in her notebook generated some tenderness-

Rapunzel: oh oh wait and what is a lesbian? - curious question - is that you did not define it when you named it - said curious writing

Cassandra: well -somewhat nervous- that's those women who experience romantic love or sexual attraction for other women. Then you have ... you have queer transsexual people and a lot more and there are those people who identify as me by a Non-Binary person among more.

Rapunzel: then ... -he said, still noting something in his notebook- if I like Eugene and a girl that would make me bisexual, right -he asked curious-

Cassandra: exactly -with a small smile- you learn Rapunzel fast

Rapunzel: but wait I have a question. In your case, where do you like Ilione, would that make you a lesbian? And if it makes you a lesbian, do you still maintain the non-binary character? - curious question pointing with her pencil - is that if you are not a boy you could not say that you are heterosexual because you are not a man and you would not be lesbians because you are not a woman

Cassandra: -with completely reddened cheeks- W-who told you that? -said taking the blonde girl by the shoulders- Rapunzel who told you that I like Ilione -said now with a slight frown without losing her blush-

Rapunzel: I just thought about it ... -said something surprised when she felt being taken by the shoulders- good.... I say when I see them I notice something ...

Rapunzel: wh-what's wrong? -I ask something curious-

Cassandra: Rapunzel, not all of us. We can take the liberty of going hand in people we love, okei? And not all of us can ... be with the people we love and not all of us can go and tell the person we g-like that we like them -he said with some anger-

Rapunzel: -confused- why?

Cassandra: -lifting a sigh-it's complicated… -I look at the girl- Rapunzel the LGBTQ + community exists because outside many people don't understand it yet -he said with slight sadness- n-it's not like I can go and say ´´Hey Ilione I like you´´ it's not so easy… you understand? not because the community exists does it mean that everyone is a part or that everyone agrees with this

Cassandra: -looking at the blonde girl- being gay is not balloons and rainbows. For example, you are heterosexual because you like men like Fitzherbert and that is "normal." People like that the normal. Ilione is normal and Well I am part of what is not ´´normal´´ people are scared when they see people of the same sex holding hands or when they see people who simply do not want to be a man or a woman -he said fixing his hair- it's complicated. Ilione is an excellent friend since she has always accepted and supported me but that does not mean that she wants to be part of this ... -said sadly putting her hands on her knees-

Rapunzel: -something sad to hear it- Normal ... CASSANDRA! I'm not normal, Eugene is not normal, you knew he likes to collect leaves, I don't think that's normal -he said with a slight laugh, frowning- and my best friend is a chameleon called Pascal who is in my room and when we are alone I speak to him. you think that's normal. There is no definition of normal. Cassandra we are all different in our own way. My mom always says we all fear something that makes us unique - she said with a smile - and that is our shine in the world. We are like lanterns of light in the sky -he said with a smile- and that you are non-binary is what makes you unique, your style, personality I love -he said with a slight blush- I don't know much about the world or who defined what it is. normal or not, but if being ´´normal´´ means that you have to change your way of being, I don't like that normality -he said with a slight smile- and I want to be weird like you because I like everything about you

Cassandra: -something impressed by the girl's words- you do know how to say the right words at the right time -he said looking at the girl with a slight warm smile-

Rapunzel: I'm not as stupid as some think -she says spreading her arms and giving him a hug- and you should declare yourself to Ilione -she said separating and looking at they-

Cassandra: impossible, if I do and-I'll scare her

Rapunzel: not anything like that ... -he said passing his arm around Cassandra's neck- we will do it and I will help you, it will be the mission Heart Of Ilione or HOI

Cassandra: -looking at the girl somewhat surprised and excited, the blonde said everything- okei ... I think I've already got caught up in this -he said with a slight nervous smile- but we'd better go with the girls first -he said releasing the grip and starting to walk-

**-the blonde girl started walking behind Cassandra. until meeting the other girls at the door. Rapunzel started looking for Eugene's car, but seeing that Eugene was not at the Door lowered her head somewhat sadly. Ilione and the group saw Rapunzel and invited her to join them for lunch at a Wagdonal. Rapunzel loved the idea so she immediately agreed to go with them for a hamburger. They began to walk towards the place and after 45 minutes of walking while they chatted and laughed a little, they reached the place. where they took a seat and began to eat. they ordered 4 hamburgers and 4 different drinks a Cola, a Prites, an Orange and a Blizpap-**

Rapunzel: and ¿they know who they will take to the dance? -he said taking a bite of his hamburger- **  
**

Mei: I will actually apply to be a part of the dance support. They will pay me to park the cars of those who attend the dance. I'd rather work than have to worry about dancing, costume and all that, -he said seriously as he ate-

Ilione: I mmmmm I guess I'll go with whom want to invite me -he said with a smile drinking his drink- or we can all go as friends -he said with a smile and then look at a Cassandra-

Cassandra: I-...-I'll invite someone -he said and then eat his hamburger and lower his head a little while drinking his drink-

**-That statement ignited the interest of the girls except for Rapunzel who knew clearly who Cassandra was referring to. for which he only smiled delicately and gave a little laugh. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting at the premises while they ate until a little later around 7:30 p.m. the staff at the premises asked them to leave since they had to close by the hour. Ilione and Mei left together since they had to go the same direction to take the subway. Rapunzel and Cassandra went walking together since their houses were relatively close-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter I feel is something quiet. I hope you like it and I appreciate your support if you still continue reading this novel. thanks. I hope to continue counting on your support in the future


	5. Different as 111 shades of Blue, but Same as 115 shades of Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want you can skip this chapter. it doesn't affect your reading much
> 
> I think this chapter is slow and I don't think it contributes much to the main plot. Sorry I wrote it a bit thinking that I wanted to enjoy this interaction between Cass and Raps that happens in my mind. I see Cass in this fic as a confident person with a very cool and adventurous personality but who feels fear when her orientation floats and interferes with her social relationships. because the world is a bit cruel with what is different, even if we are wonderful people, the world is capable of kicking us in the face. that's why I wanted to show this ease that Cass and Raps are developing with each other. how Cass feels that she cannot be harmed by Raps and that Rapunzel's bright personality can even pass to people who have been made harsh by how ugly life has been at times. (more or less so I designed the personalities of both xD in my head) 
> 
> If you still wanted to see it, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading me <3

**-Cassandra and Rapunzel walked down 226 Street, which was a quiet and bright neighborhood, they felt safe to be able to walk without worries. Rapunzel filled the conversation with ideas of ways Cassandra could propose go to homecoming dance to Ilione. Among these was that he used his power as delegate and president to put up a sign asking him to go to the dance together. Then Rapunzel came up with a prepared dance with the members of the dance club. a dance Flashmob style like the movie mama mía. To which Cassandra only blurted out little laughs-**

Cassandra: Rapunzel, I would never do something like that - she said with a slight smile - I hate those movies where the couple ends with a dance in a mall. And where mysteriously when they start dancing everyone knows the choreography. It's ridiculous

Rapunzel: But Cassandra think it would be so romantic - she said blushing emotion - oh and would you consider me to be part of the dance group? -said looking at him with a smile-

Cassandra: hahaha of course and then I will become a lady companion for a princess -he said with a small laugh and turned his head looking to look at the blonde girl, but he did not expect the surprise that her glances will cross and now looking at her carefully noticing her green eyes- Wow Rapunzel ... I had never noticed your eyes ...-she said, approaching her face very slightly- they are green like emeralds -she said while looking at them in amazement.-

Rapunzel: -something nervous- l-yours are like a very gray green hahaha it's a curious color. - with a slight smile without taking her eyes off they - it's the kind of green that appears when you mix a lot of green with a little yellow. -He said with a slight smile. that had a small blush-

Cassandra: -Even without stopping looking at her- y-yeah… wait What? -said something puzzled- gray green. does not exist -looking at her doubtfully- TALKATIVE

Rapunzel: N-no that is -very embarrassed- I wanted to say ... -placing her hand on Cassandra's face trying to make her gaze no longer point to her- don't call me talkative or do I remember you how it was when we met? -He said with a lighter blush now and a small smile-

Cassandra: I-I told you to forget that ... -he said looking at the opposite side- who would say that you would end up being friends with Ilione -he putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket-

Rapunzel: -positioning in front of they and starting to walk backwards- friend of Ilione? -she said curiously- I'm not your friend too? -She said with a confident smile-

Cassandra: -something funny to when seeing Rapunzel's face- according to me. only from Ilione. you and me we are mmm..... known -he said with a smile-

Rapunzel: ohhhh known -he said with a smile- okei sir known. this is my house -he said pointing with his finger a house that was on the left hand- so thank you very much for joining me -taking off his cap and putting it on his chest- have a good travel home . k-n-o-w-n -lifting up an eyebrow-

Cassandra: I did not accompany you home, lady known ... it's just that I live at this same address and it was a coincidence that we walked the same way -he said with a smile playing along- but I would be interested in having your phone number for future meetings, lady known - He taking out his cell phone - I hope you don't mind. Since we have pending plans

Rapunzel: I-I don't have a cell phone -she said a little embarrassed-

  
Cassandra: What? really. -I looked at her curiously-

  
Rapunzel: yes. I don't have one...it's just that it's been a long time...- she said looking at Cassandra and then she heard her name coming from behind - mom? -she said curiously, turning around and looking behind her back at the brown-haired lady-

  
Arianna: -approaching the blonde girl- Rapunzel, my life -she said arriving next to the girl- Why are you walking?.... Where is Eugene? - she asked her curious and then looked at Cassandra - and who do I have the pleasure to meet? -she said with a slight smile-

  
Rapunzel: W-well it's a long story, -she said remembering how the boy left without waiting for her or telling her that he was going to leave in the car. Without giving her any sign or indication of what to do since she knew that Rapunzel didn't have much knowledge of how to handle herself in the city- at home I will explain to you...-she said taking her mother's shoulder-....

Cassandra: -seeing the scene when the blonde finished speaking she extended her hand to the lady which was gladly taken- I'm Cassandra a friend from the university, nice to meet Rapunzel's mom -with a slight smile- sorry I don't know your name, but I'm class president and Rapunzel stayed to help the team preparing for the homecoming dance. I hope I didn't get her in trouble -she said with a giving a slight laugh- she kindly offered to help us when she saw us full of work. she is a good girl please don't do not bother with her.

Arianna: -laughing lightly when she saw how polite they was- it's ok. I'm glad to know that my daughter interacts with more people and more if they are as polite as you. I'm sorry for asking, is there a particular pronoun you want me to call you by?

Cassandra: wow, I've never been asked that before, -he said a bit surprised, "I don't think so. -scratching the back of her neck- whatever you prefer is fine -she said with a slight blush smiling- thank you very much for asking me...that's very thoughtful of you.

Arianna: don't worry, this society changes every day, I just like to keep myself informed, -she said with a smile,- will you join us for dinner?

Rapunzel: MOM, -she said lightly tugging her mother's arm- I think Dad is calling you, -with a slight frown-

Arianna: Rapunzel haha don't be rude to your friend -she said with a slight smile- but I'll go inside. I see you want space and In case want to join us Cassandra prepare more food -she commented to let go of her daughter's arm- nice to meet you -she waved goodbye and started walking- have a nice day.

Cassandra: she is a lovely woman -she said when she was alone with the blonde girl with a smile- well and will you give me your number? -he asked looking at her without losing his smile.

Rapunzel: Thank you, -she said a little embarrassed- she's a good mom. I guess, but what we had agreed on, I really don't have a cell phone -she gave her a look and then took a small piece of paper out of her backpack and wrote something down- but I'll give you my home phone number -she extended the paper-

Cassandra: okei. I believe you -he took the paper and put it in his pocket- I'll call you at this number -he pointed his finger at her -and please answer it. I'm a little embarrassed to talk to parents -he commented with a smile-

Rapunzel: Yes I will. I will be waiting for your call so we can organize the HOI plan, -she said with a smile and started walking as they waved goodbye-

**-Cassandra after walking for about 20 minutes more along the same street ended up turning a corner and arrived at her house opening the door delicately.-**

Cassandra: Dad I am home, -she said as she took off her shoes, left her backpack to go to the back room and opened the door gently,- Hi Dad - almost whispering and looking at him,- you look handsome today.

Mr. Cap: Hello... my girl. I'm glad you arrived -he said, leaning back and yawning,- What's the book today? -he commented with a small smile-

Cassandra: I love you dad .... But it's a surprise -with a smile- I'll go get your meds. -He said leaving the room leaving the door open this time. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and went to the kitchen. he took a tray, he started to take things out of the refrigerator. He took a medical sachet that contained potassium and vitamins. He took aside a glass that could contain approximately 10 ml to fill it with melon juice that had already been filtered. Accompanied by a baby compote and leaving everything on the tray. Before taking, she went to her living room armchair and took off her coat, but first she touched her pocket and touched with her fingertips the paper with the blonde girl's number, which made her give a slight smile. Then she put on some medical gloves to continue doing her job and finally she took the tray and went to her father's room.

**-When she arrived she did the serum change or also called medical envelope. He gave him his medicine through a needle very carefully through his left arm. She tried to get her father to eat a little, but he only received a spoonful of food and drank the melon juice, since he told her that he was satisfied without being able to eat more and commented on a bad feeling that he said he felt as if he was going to vomit. So Cassandra preferred not to insist any more since it made no sense for her to eat and then vomit. "Don't worry" they said to him and sat down in that chair that was always in the same place in the room and began to read a book to her father. This was called ''I'm home, but I still want to go home'' on Fridays Cassandra always read a book to her father after taking care of all his medications. Even if that same night they could not finish it because the book was too long or because her father fell asleep or simply because her father's health became difficult at night. Internally Cassandra's father liked to hear her voice talking and ringing through the room. Every Friday Cassandra's father usually slept with a smile of reassurance that he could not often to have-**

**-The next day, Saturday, with 11 days left until the dance.-**

**12:00 AM**

Rapunzel: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Come on DAD don't be like that -she said with an exhausted tone- let me take the phone to my room -putting her hands together and smiling as she walked in her pajamas following her father around the house- please!!!!!!!!! -his pajamas were purple with many small crowns on his pants and a tank top that had a sun in the middle-

Frederic: we already talked about this Rapunzel -he said touching her forehead- the home phone your mother and I occupy it. And it is very dangerous if we give you a personal cell phone now, -he said taking his coffee cup and the newspaper to go sit at the table-

Rapunzel: -following him- but dad! What number can I give if I want to talk to friends, -sitting down next to her father-

Frederic: two years ago when your mother offered you one you told us that you didn't need a cell phone love -taking some coffee- and that Eugene's was enough for you those were your words. Which I agree with, since the idea of you having your own cell phone is quite dangerous, -she said looking at her daughter,- what happened now that you changed your mind?

Arianna: -she let out a light laugh entering with her cup of coffee in her hand- Love, kids change more at this age -she said sitting down and lightly caressing her daughter's cheek with a smile- besides -she commented, but was interrupted by the sound of the house phone which made the blonde girl run away-.

Rapunzel: IT'S FOR ME -she ran out like a bullet reaching the phone and answering it-.

Frederic: -somewhat surprised- What's wrong with this girl? -he said looking at his wife-.

Arianna: She's just getting to know the world. Frederic, don't overprotect her, -taking a sip of coffee and shaking hands with her husband.-

Rapunzel: Hello, good morning -she said with a cheerful tone- crown family 

Cassandra: I'm glad it was you -she commented with a smile on the other end of the line- I was thinking last night about how to ask Ilione to the ball and well...I wanted to talk to someone -she said with a slight blush- to tell my idea.

Rapunzel: -blushing- oh god. Tell me what you thought. If you want I can help you buy flowers and obviously you should wear an extravagant outfit that day. -She said with a huge excited smile as she slowly started to pick up the cord of the landline phone- 

Cassandra: Rapunzel -she said putting her hand on her forehead for a second- I will only ask her to accompany me to the ball. I won't ask her to marry me -she said while she pulled up her black sweater she was wearing as pajamas scratching her rib. Her pajamas consisted of a pair of calypso colored shorts that came up to 5 fingers above her knee- no flowers, no singing and please no dancing, okei? Just...I will give her a note to say if she wants to go with me.

Rapunzel: -somewhat shocked- What only that? .... -somewhat curious- and the note will it have sparkles? Oh you know the other time my dad gave my mom a card for their anniversary that when you open it, the message pops out and confetti comes out. They are very pretty, -she said taking the phone and starting to go upstairs to her room which was the first door on the left hand side-

Cassandra: Rapunzel...I'll just give a note, not a bomb that explodes when you open them, -she said with a slight laugh,- besides, those things you mentioned, do they really exist? Sounds like something dangerous

Rapunzel: of course they do -she said entering her room closing the door making the poor phone cable pass underneath already quite taut- Hello Pascal -giving a quick look to her little friend who was in a big glass cage well equipped for the perfect adaptation of the animal-

Cassandra: Are you really talking to a chameleon? I thought you only told me that day to make me feel better, -she said curiously, giving a few laughs-

Rapunzel: I was very serious -laughing a little- and don't laugh at poor Pascal. In fact, you should say hello to him -she said bringing the phone closer to that display case where the little boy was -Say hello, Mr. acquaintance, don't be rude -she shouted so Cassandra on the phone could hear-.

Cassandra: -somewhat unsure- H-hello pascal.... -she said with some discomfort- have a nice day -she commented until she heard a little knock on the phone- what was that?

Rapunzel: -bringing the phone to her ear again- it was pascal saying hello. -She said with a slight smile as she sat down on her bed, but hey, back to the important thing and what will the note be like? ..... -a complete silence- Hello? Cassandra? -she looked at the phone- Cassandra .... -she said to feel a knock on the door seeing that it was then opened carefully and noticing her mother holding the other end of the cable, the one corresponding to the bottom-

Arianna: Rapunzel. It's okay that this cable is long.... but it's not infinite -she said with a smile entering the room and taking a seat next to her- Who was that? -she asked curiously-

Rapunzel: Cassandra, -she said handing the phone back to her mother,- I'm sorry, -she commented with a smile-

Arianna: we have a pending issue -she put the phone aside and took her daughter's hand- Why didn't Eugene wait for you yesterday?

Rapunzel: well -somewhat nervous- it's a little complicated mom -she said looking at her with a little smile- we argue a lot lately. More than before, actually.

Arianna: Did he tell you he was leaving without you that day? -she asked a little worried-

Rapunzel: more or less yes -she said looking at her mother- I don't know mom .... Everything seems so complicated with Eugene now -with a slight smile- since we entered the university I feel like he is drowning me in a depressed tone- before I didn't feel it, but now it feels like being in a cage again -laying her head on her mother's shoulder- I feel like we are rowing for different sides. Eugene is a good boy, but lately it feels like he wants to be in control of everything, am I going crazy? Today when I thought about having a personal phone I remembered that day a month after my arrival when you offered me a phone, -she said with a smile,- my father was against it and Eugene too. I remembered that Eugene he gave me the idea of us having a cell phone together....

Arianna: my life.... want to tell me more?

Rapunzel: Eugene is always good to me. Since he took me out of that place he tells me where to go, following him always makes me feel safe. well, he made me feel safe. It's just that since a month ago before entering university I feel the change..... because... -she let out a sigh-.... Let's just drop it. mom I know this is a spur of the moment thing I think. I think Eugene is just stressed -she said feeling her mother's caresses- I don't want to give you more worries. You already lived too long worrying.

Arianna: I was because you were not by my side. You are my angel Daughter ..... I won't ask you about it now. Although I would like to listen to you for the rest of my life if I could, but I respect your space so I won't ask you more if you don't want me to. But, -she said settling down so that her daughter took her head off her shoulder and looked at her, to which the brown-haired woman put her hands on the blonde girl's cheeks,- please promise me. please promise me that if there is anything, if there is any doubt that you want to talk about. Or whatever happens you will talk to me. ¿okei? I am your mother, and you are my other half, I will always be there for you. And now I won't lose you, I won't be far from you my life I promise. I've already kept you away for a long time. I love you -she said with a smile giving her a hug-

Rapunzel: thank you mom -caressing the woman's back- don't worry I trust you -smiling-

Arianna: but one thing. Don't stretch the cord of the landline so much. I want my house phone still intact. It's just that it was a wedding gift from your grandmother, it's important. -She laughed lightly- I'll buy you a cell phone.

**-At Cassandra's house-**

Cassandra: Rapunzel...-she looked at her cell phone when she saw that it said call ended- What was that? -she said a bit puzzled, turning on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea- okei -she said while she was preparing herself something to eat- she is weird hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell you about this chapter. I wrote it through an app that is supposed to help me write in a faster way. Since my way of working is to write the idea roughly in Spanish then pass it on to more detailed English and then one last time passed it on to a Spanish to the ingles translator to see if it had been adapted correctly. I try this new app for the first time, so if you who handle the language perceive that this chapter is better or worse written than the previous ones, it would be good if you let me know to return to my previous way that even it is more work for me gives more assurance that I write the language better.
> 
> thanks for your support <3


	6. before applying the color you must be clear about what you want to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope they are very good, this chapter also with the app that I mentioned in the previous part (so tell me if the translation is very bad compared to my first chapters so that I can return to my old method) as always thanks for reading me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. thank you for giving my fic the opportunity and reading it

**-9 Days before the homecoming dance 12:49 AM-**

Rapunzel: Are you planning to stay hidden here all day? -she said as she kept up with Cassandra.-

Cassandra: -she stopped to take a book from the shelf- I'm not hiding from anything -she said calmly looking at the book- in case you didn't know it, the library is a place to study, not a hiding place...-she closed the book and put it back to its place- I introduce. Rapunzel this is the library. Library this is Rapunzel, -he said looking for a second at the blonde and took a book. then walked back in the direction of a table.-  
  
Rapunzel: How funny Cassandra, -she said crossing her arms with a slight smile,- I'm glad that even after what happened in the morning you still have a sense of humor, -she commented sitting next to Cassandra who had taken a seat,- are you going to give up just like that?

Cassandra: I never give up! i -I'm sorry, -said whispering looking at the library manager what did ´´shhhh´´ and then looking at the blonde,- only me I just changed my mind. ....

Rapunzel: yeah..right. running away when you see Ilione is not giving up and not attending your first two classes is not hiding obviously -she said in a mocking tone-.

**_-FLASHBACK-_ **

_-08:18 AM-_

_Rapunzel: Come on Cassandra it's now or never -she said while looking at Ilione from afar- are you sure you don't want the dance moral support? I rehearsed it with Eugene over the weekend, -she commented with a smile.-_

_Cassandra: RAPUNZEL -she said holding a note in her hands- what did I tell you. No dances -with a slight frown-...I can do it okei..... it's now or never -she let out a sigh- wish me luck Rapunzel -she commented to take a step, but immediately she felt her hand being grabbed and tugged giving her a hug-._

_Rapunzel: -hugging Cassandra tightly- everything is going to be ok, okay? And then the 4 of us will go to the ball. I'll be waiting for you here -she commented with a smile and then let go of the hug carefully- now go, everything will be perfect -she said raising her thumbs and crossing her eyes for one last time with Cassandra who resumed her way-._

_Cassandra: -reaching Ilione- Hello Lio -she said with a little insecure tone- I mean -she clarified her voice- Hello, how nice to see you here -she smiled-._

_Ilione: Wow, you're looking good today, -she commented closing her locker and looking at him, "obviously I'll be here Cassi. I'm studying here, there's no way I'd go anywhere else, what's wrong with you today? You're kind of clumsy, are you sick?_

_Cassandra: -feeling her cheeks taking a reddish color- NO, it's not that, but I do think I'm nervous -she said looking at the girl- it's just that I have to ask you something and it makes me nervous -giving a slight smile-._

_Ilione: okei -somewhat confused- whatever you ask me I say yes -she smiled sweetly- we are best friends whatever you need I will always say yes. But if you want to give me the details later. we have to go to class soon begin_

_Cassandra: don't be silly -she laughed lightly- you don't even know what I'll ask you -she said extending the note- please read it and then answer me._

_Ilione: -looking at that little piece of paper no bigger than a gift card, it had a light yellow tone with a little smiley face drawn in the corner- and you, since when do you do these things? -He smiled and gave a slight laugh and took the note,- I think you are scaring me, -he opened the note carefully and read it. The note was simple, it said ''do you want to accompany me to the ball'' with a nice handwriting, since Cassandra's handwriting had always stood out because of how cursive and clear it was.-_

_Cassandra: -looking directly at the girl with eyes that showed a sparkle- well, what do you say?_

_Ilione: -somewhat surprised- Cass....is this a game? -she said with a small smile- I would like to go to the dance with you, but ....-she said in a low tone and then fell silent when she heard her name being called-._

_Cristian: -a White skin boy with grey hair- Hello Lio -he said animatedly approaching the girl- and look if it isn't Cassi-Cass -he said in a mocking tone- now you're also Lio's shadow before classes? -he asked, crossing his arms and giving her a look.-_

_Cassandra: how funny you are Cristian -she said with some anger- but as a piece of advice leave the comedy to the profesional comedians -he crossed his arms- and I'm Cassandra for you_

_Cristian: always so nice if you look at yourself. you look like a lemon with how bitter you are. But anyway I come to talk to Ilione -she said with disgust and then looked at Ilione- what time should I pick you up to go to the dance? -he commented to take the girl's hand.-_

_Cassandra: -with a surprised face- What? -she interrupted the boy-_

_Cristian: but how reckless you are Cassandra. I'm talking to Lio, not to you -he said looking sideways with a small smile on his face-._

_Cassandra: -looked at Ilione who only showed discomfort on her face so she grabbed Cristian's wrist and took her hand away from Ilione's- can't you see that you are bothering her, stupid -said angrily-._

_Cristian: believe me if it bothered her she would tell me -she made a strong remove so Cassandra would let him go- but I think it bothers her that you are here while we talk -she said with anger- it's not enough for you to hog her all day at the university -she raised an eyebrow- for god sake let her breathe -now with anger- you look like a damn louse that won't let her go_

_Cassandra: WHAT DID YOU SAY -frowning and pulling her body a little bit towards Cristian's front - you're going too far. You're a year older, but you're still acting like a child. Cristian, grow up for once_

_Cristian: -responding in the same way pulling his body towards Cassandra- well little girl, what are you going to do, accuse me to my father? or tell Mei? Cassandra, solve your problems, you stop hiding behind the others -she said with arrogance-._

_Cassandra: now if Cristian wanted to try to keep things in peace because you are Mei's brother, but you are a real shit when you want to be -she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth when she felt someone's hand interposing between Cristian and they-._

_Ilione: Cassandra -she said in a relaxed tone- just calm down -she looked at him and when they crossed glances she smiled slightly- I have to talk to Cristian, could you give me some time alone? Please -she commented with confidence seeing that he was calming down -we'll talk later -she said while she looked at the gray-haired boy- let's go. We'll talk about whatever we have to talk about, but not here. -He started to walk and then looked slightly at Cassandra who was still standing in front of her locker,- I'll talk to you later, ok?_

_Cassandra: Never mind. Anyway, have a nice day, -she turned around and started walking towards Rapunzel with a frown on her face.-_

_Rapunzel: -when Cassandra passed by her- well how are you? -she said with a smile_

_Cassandra: Forget it, -she said in an angry tone, passing by without stopping.-_

_Rapunzel: Hey -surprised by the reaction. I had never seen Cassandra like that before- Do you want to talk? -she said, following him._

**_-END OF THE -FLASHBACK-_ **

Cassandra: Stop it Rapunzel...I'm not in the mood -she said reading the book and letting out a sigh- please, I just don't want to be disturbed. 

Rapunzel: -putting her hand on Cassandra's shoulder- I don't know what happened and I really don't understand clearly Cassandra. It would make me happy if you would talk to me. I just want to help -she said with a bit of sadness- we are already acquaintances for a reason -trying to use those words trying to get a smile-.

Cassandra: -taking rapunzel's hand away- that's enough, yes. Please go to class -gave her a slight look which showed sadness, even if she wanted to hide it- Ilione already has a partner, that's the summary, don't ask anymore -she returned her look to the book- I really appreciate your support. But go to class, it will be bad if you miss it.   
Rapunzel: -sadly- it's ok -she got up being careful not to make too much noise- I know I said it before, but if you need anything I'm here for you. 

**-Rapunzel headed to class. The whole day was normal, he had little run-ins with Eugene during the short breaks between class changes. Silly fights started mainly by Eugene who apart from starting the arguments would ask her smothering questions like where was she in because he hadn't seen her since they arrived at the university. And when she heard Cassandra Eugene got even angrier, telling her that Cassandra was a bad influence on her. Rapunzel just ignored most of the discussions, trying not to make that ball of conflict bigger. She just breathed in and out trying to calm herself down. Eugene would end every argument by saying ''we'll talk about it at home'' with an angry tone for which she would just say ''Eugene calm down'' with a sigh. Rapunzel kept her head busy worrying about Cassandra, she thought about how excited Cassandra was talking about her note to Ilione and felt sorry that it all ended with Cassandra in that state and wondered if it had been her fault. The blonde had not managed to see Cassandra for the rest of the day. That made her try to look in the rooms where Cassandra was supposed to have classes that day. Every time she passed by outside the classrooms she would look in the windows hoping to see Cassandra, but nothing. Even in the classrooms where she saw Ilione and Mei she noticed the empty table where Cassandra was supposed to sit or maybe she sat commonly. -**

**-18:00 PM-**

Ilione: RAPUNZEL -the girl shouted to him running to her-. 

Rapunzel: Hi Lio, it makes me happy to see you -she said with a slight smile- is something wrong?

Ilione: Well...it's a bit complicated -she said putting her backpack on -do you know where Cassi is? -I've been looking for him all day, but I haven't been able to find him, -she said curious.-

Rapunzel: Actually, the last time I saw him was in the library, but that was very early in the morning around 1 PM -she said with a little sadness- he didn't go to class? 

Ilione: No and that's very strange -she said with some sadness- Cassi almost never misses classes unless he gets sick. But today in the morning I saw him and then no I could see him after that, -she said worriedly.-

Rapunzel: -hearing her name from the distance, she turned and looked at Eugene- I'm coming- she said in a high tone- sorry they are calling me -I really want to help you- she said sadly-.

Ilione: -looking at the brown-haired boy- don't worry. I understand -she let out a sigh- I won't bother you anymore. Go home carefully -I lightly touched Rapunzel hand-.

Rapunzel:.... -listening to her name again- can I ask you a favor, can you give me Cassandra's phone number? she is calling me on my home landline and that phone does not have call recognition...-somewhat embarrassed- I would like to be able to call her when I get home, I am a little worried

Ilione: -smiling slightly- sure no problem- she looked for a quick pen in her backpack and when she found it she took the blonde's hand and wrote down Cassandra's number- you're a good friend Raps, I'm sorry. I would have liked to put the number on a piece of paper, but you seem to be in a hurry.

Rapunzel: -somewhat surprised- th-thank you -clasped her hand tightly- if you know anything please let me know -she said to start walking to the boy -sorry for the delay Eugene -she said smiling and looking at him when she reached him-.

Eugene: and what did he want? -he asked-

Rapunzel: nothing, I just wanted to ask myself a question -she gave him a smile- let's go home, it's a little late and I really want to rest -she started walking happily-.

Eugene: -following in his footsteps- okei? But it's weird Cassandra wasn't with her and those girls are always together -he said stretching out his hand looking to take the girl's hand but when he noticed it she hid her hands in her pockets- hey! what's wrong? -he said surprised when he saw that the blonde was hiding her hand -we always leave holding hands. 

Rapunzel: haha sorry -somewhat nervous- it's just that my hands are sticky today I had to create and sculpt. We need a lot of glue.

**-Ilione walking down the hallways of her school 18:45 PM-**

Ilione: -looking out the door windows- Where will you be? -she said dialing Cassandra's phone number that whenever she dialed her it always redirected her to voicemail-.

Cassandra: -sitting in the council room he let out a sigh- heavy day -touching his forehead- just need to clear my head.... calm down Cass. -he picked up his cell phone and saw a lot of calls from Ilione- I wonder if he it scared her. It has to be my fault -she leaned back on the table placing her arms as a support for her head- it will be because I'm biologically a woman. Sometimes I just sometimes wish I was a man, maybe it would be easier. I should have left things as they were before...- she said while she felt a small tear fall down her left eye- I better go back home. I don't want to worry dad...- she dried the small tear, let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for about 30 more minutes until she felt well enough to leave the room-  
.   
Ilione: -noting that the door was opening. She got up from the floor suddenly looking in the direction of the door- at last you're coming out -she said with a smile- I thought you'd be here forever. 

Cassandra: me. I'm sorry and what are you doing here? -I asked curiously- 

Ilione: What? -she said pretending anger- I should ask that. Who do you think you are. Skipping classes now you're a vandal or something -I lightly pulled Cassandra's hair -be thankful I won't tell your father about your escape today. You are the class president has to deliver good example. 

Cassandra: -giving a very small smile- hah-haha okei okei sorry. -she said gently removing the girl's hand- I had a lot of work to attend to from the council. Preparations for the homecoming dance. So I preferred to stay working on it all day. But I promise I'll get all the material, I already sent a message to Mei to help me with that -she smiled lightly- sorry for the discourtesy, but I have to go, my dad is waiting for me at home.

Ilione: Wait. -she said in a serious tone- we have to talk and you know it's about your invitation to the homecoming dance -she said taking the note out of her pocket-.

Cassandra: forget it. -she said in a calm but dry tone- I just thought we could go together because we have known each other for a long time. It was comfortable for me, but I understand if you go with Cristian.

Ilione: I won't go with Cristian. That's just a stupid idea of my father and his dad -she said in a dry way- please stop being angry about it -she extended the note to him- you are my first friend. And there is no one else at this university that I would want to go to homecoming with. You are the freshman delegate and president of the council, I know how important it is to you and I want to be there to support you.

Cassandra: -taking the note between her hands she opened it carefully seeing that below the proposal message she had written a ''yes'' with a little flower drawn nearby-. 

Ilione: besides you are the popular choice to go out king of the ball -she said with a smile- so buy a nice suit and my dress will be yellow. We have to combine. Don't forget my corsage I want everyone to see what an amazing and beautiful person you are -she let out a slight giggle- go to your father it's late enough. 

Cassandra: yes you are demanding -she put the note in her pocket and crossed her arms- and you waited for me so long outside the delegate room for this? -he said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.-

Ilione: of course I did -she smiled proudly- your invitation was formal. I couldn't just answer you by message texte -she said starting to walk towards the exit of the university hearing Cassandra's footsteps coming near-.

Cassandra: well your excellency I will send you a picture of my suit when I am about to buy it. If we are going to be the kings we have to look good. But it's a pity that Mei don't attend -she said walking next to the girl-.

Ilione: you know that Mei has fun if there is money involved -she said with a little smile- besides I heard that her work partner is a boy named Varían and they got along quite well -she looked at Cassandra without stopping walking- what she said they know each other from the Robotics Club.

Cassandra: Mei can make friends -she said in a mocking tone- that's news -she felt a vibration coming from her cell phone. It was a message that said ''When you're afraid, but you do it anyway, that's bravery. and You are the bravest person I know'' that puzzled him since he didn't have the number registered and it seemed strange to him.

Ilione: what's wrong? -she asked curious-

Cassandra: -putting her cell phone back in her pocket- Nothing wrong number -she said with a slight smile- apparently someone had had a bad day and someone wanted to cheer him up. do you think I should tell him he had the wrong number? -she smiled-

Ilione: I don't think so. He'll figure it out on his own -she let out a slight laugh. if you tell him it will make the person more embarrassed. It's better if he realizes it alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in my country it is just February 14. So happy day of love and friendship. That is why I really wanted to upload this chapter in representation of love and friendship. I feel Ilione and Cass are that kind of unconditional friendship that they will always have even in the worst of times. I like it
> 
> I hope you have a beautiful day. You deserve beautiful things because you are an incredible person. Please take care of yourself.
> 
> I appreciate the support that my novel receives, I really hope you enjoy it and if you have any feedback you want to help me, I will gladly receive it. <3


	7. Blue is the favorite color. Followed by Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading and for supporting my little story. thanks for giving the opportunity <3
> 
> the beginning of this chapter takes place at the same time as what happened in the previous chapter. at least the first part of this chapter xD I hope I have carried the plot correctly so that the idea could be understood.
> 
> This chapter shows a little more how the relationship between Eugene and Rapunzel is. And how Rapunzel deals with it. I personally think that it is an important chapter, even if it may be slow because of the speed that the story takes, I hope you like it.

**-9 days before homecoming Dance. 18:20 PM-**

Rapunzel: Thank you for bringing me Eugene -she said giving him a slight glance- go home carefully.

Eugene: -taking Rapunzel's arm before she gets out of the car- beautiful we need to talk. -He said in a serious tone looking at her-

Rapunzel: -seeing how Eugene took her arm with a slight force she settled back in the chair- Eugene... it hurts a little bit -she said to feel how he let go of her- well and what do you want to talk about?

Eugene: about us beautiful. What's going on, what's going on between us? -he said in a worried tone-

Rapunzel: -smiling slightly- What? What do you mean, what could be going on?

Eugene: FOR GOD'S SAKE -raising his voice a little- Rapunzel, we hardly see each other, for example, today I didn't even see you at the university. When we got there you got out of the car and ran away. you didn't even look back. And you didn't even wait for me or ask if I wanted to come with you, -she said with some sorrow- What are you hiding from me? is there something you don't want to tell me now? or are you with someone else?

Rapunzel: What? Eugene just had things to do. Please don't exaggerate -removing the lock of the door- I didn't want to leave you so fast, it's just that I had things to do, can you understand that? I had commitments with -he thought for a minute whether to say Cassandra's name since whenever her name came up in the conversation everything got very upset- I had to help Cassandra -he said with sincerity he knew that the right thing to do was not hide-

Eugene: no, I can't believe it. I can't believe it we never hid anything from each other. And now this, you get together with people without consulting me. What's happening to you now you have secrets. What the hell is your problem? -I can't believe it,- he said banging the handlebars of the car, "Ever since we got into college you've been acting like I don't exist. It's like your world is Cassandra and all those other girls, where do you leave me? -I look at her with a face that shows despair.-

Rapunzel: okei EUGENE -she said raising her tone slightly- stop it...you have to calm down -opening the car door- please go home breathe and call me -somewhat scared she got out of the car and closed the door- m-morrow dad will take me to the university you don't need to come don't worry please...-she rounded the car getting to the pilot window and lowered her head a little- go with care .....

Eugene: forget it -he said frowning- tomorrow I'll be here like every day. At 07:30 AM and you better be at your front door when I honk my horn, okay? I'm not for your rebellious games Rapunzel. This is not a game for me, -she said rolling up the window and starting the car at full speed-

Rapunzel: -somewhat shocked, she felt like crying. She walked home and opened the door -...... - noticing that her parents were still not home, she went up to her room and saw a small box wrapped in wrapping paper which she approached carefully, noticing that it had a note that said ''your father and I love you Rapunzel. You shine brighter every day''- oh mama ...-she carefully took the wrapping paper without her tears stopping, seeing a box that fell perfect in her hands -...today would have been a good day -she giggled nervously- I don't know whether to laugh or cry -she began to open the small box carefully- Eugene.....

**-The next day, with 8 days left until the homecoming dance-**

Rapunzel: -walking through the corridors of the school holding Eugene's hand-

Eugene: -with a smile heading to his locker- I already bought our tickets for the dance . I'll clean the car on Wednesday so it will be fine for the day of the dance. do you already know what outfit you'll wear? -I ask with a smile.

Rapunzel: -somewhat distracted- no...not yet my mom hasn't had time to buy my outfit. She said we would go on Thursday together.

Eugene: typical of women. delay take so long when it comes to clothes -he let out a light laugh- remember to tell me what color it is so I can buy a corsage to match your dress. Lance has been asking me if he can go to the ball. if we buy him a ticket do you think he can come? -he said while looking for his books until he heard ''I don't think so Fitzherbert. The dance is for students only'' that voice that was recognizable to the from a distance- great... look who showed up. No one asked you Cassandra -in an annoyed tone-.

Cassandra: come on Fitzherbert. I was just passing by -looking at the boy and then at the blonde- Hi Rapunzel -she said waving with her hand- I was looking for you.

Eugene: -closing his locker he took of she blonde's hand- good. We are leaving, -he said with a smile- so look for her some other time. 

Cassandra: Wow what a mood you are in -raising an eyebrow and letting out a sigh- I just wanted to talk to Rapunzel -she gave a slight glance to the boy and then looked at the blonde girl- can we talk?

Rapunzel: -somewhat surprised- W-talk about what? -she said a bit nervous seeing the disgusted look Eugene was giving Cassandra- is it very important? It's just that I'm in a bit of a hurry.

Cassandra: -with a smile- I understand. I just wanted to tell you that the plan worked out well in the end -commented scratching the back of her neck- we were able to talk. And will join me to the ball -she said in a slightly lower tone- thank you Rapunzel. I owe it to you - putting his hand on the girl's free arm- I really don't know how to thank you. I don't think I would have ever tried if it wasn't for you.

Rapunzel: -with a slight blush- I-I'm really happy -she said releasing the boy's grip and hugging Cassandra warmly and quickly -seriously it makes me so happy -she released the hug and looked at her with a smile- do you want me to help you with your outfit? I have an excellent eye for fashion. Although... I've never been to a ball before -he moved a lock of hair that crossed his face-.

Cassandra: n-no it's ok I already have an idea of what I'll wear. I'll show you later in pictures hahaha -she giggled and smiled until she noticed how the boy looked at both of them- wow Fitzherbert looks like you're in a hurry. are you worried about being late for class? -he said sarcastically

Eugene: Well, whether I care or not is none of your business Cassandra, -he commented as he approached her- but yes. We go late to class and I don't want Rapunzel to get in trouble. So with your permission. -she started to walk taking the blonde girl's hand-

Rapunzel: -following a few steps behind the boy- W-wait -he let go of her hand and ran to Cassandra whispering to her- You are amazing I told you so...I knew, I knew and I really knew that everything would be ok. -I'll vote for you for prom king...or -she lifted her shoulders a bit nervously- or queen whatever you like.

Cassandra: wait, how do you know that? -they said curious- the list of candidates is not given yet....

Rapunzel: well, I might have overheard the conversation of some boys while I was taking my stuff out of my locker. They are already talking about the possible candidates, -she said with a smile- and I heard your name and Ilione's. I want to see them win. -I hear name coming from Eugene's voice- and-I must go. I hope we can talk -she said goodbye with her hand and then reached the boy who as soon as he saw her took her hand and continued on his way-

Eugene: -walking a little fast in an annoyed tone he said to her- until when Rapunzel .... are you in your days or something? -How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to see you with Cassandra, are you so stupid that you don't understand when I talk -he frowned and let out a sigh-

Rapunzel: hey Eugene -she said now annoyed stopping suddenly- you are rude. you can't be saying those things, just like that -she said removing her hand from the boy's grip- I'm really getting exhausted of this Eugene... you y-you are exhausting me -she said starting to walk alone-

Eugene: -following Rapunzel- hey -he said in a loud tone just for her to hear- Ra-Rapunzel come here. I'm serious now -following her through the corridors of the university-

Rapunzel: -trying to hold back the tears in her eyes- Eugene. I want to be alone let me -she said hurrying her pace seeing how some people turned to look at her which generated more nervousness since she had a lot of things contained-

Eugene: -in one of the corridors where there were already less people he stops Rapunzel by the wrist and stands firm- I-I'm sorry. I lost my temper -looking at the girl with sorrowful eyes- I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed. All these people. The classes, I can't do it alone Rapunzel. I need you to cooperate with me -he said, loosening his grip-

Rapunzel: -lowering her head- I-I understand Eugene. I just want this to be enough Eugene.... I hate these fights....

Eugene: But Rapunzel you don't understand. It's you that makes me do these things. You always do things that make me angry. Sometimes I even think you do it on purpose, do you like this attention? You always do the opposite of what I tell you. Do you enjoy it? You could tell me, -he said ruefully, cornering the girl- i am don't want to behave like that. After all we've been through what the hell is happening to you.

Rapunzel: -with her eyes wide open her tears were already falling- And- .... me?...I'm sorry I didn't know you felt this way. I don't want to do this to you Eugene. I love you, I never meant for these things to happen -she said Putting his hand on the boy's cheek,- Forgive me -he said, hugging him- it's just that sometimes I get scared. After what happened on the beach .... I feel scared. -already nervous- 

Eugene: -hugging the girl with one of his hands he dried her tears- ya...I understand, but that was just one time Rapunzel you must get over that. I told you that it would never happen again...you have to trust me.

Rapunzel: -without being able to hold back her tears- y-yes. I think so -she said until she felt a kiss on her lips so she just closed her eyes tightly until she heard the ringing of the bell which made them separate-

Eugene: -releasing a sigh- I- I'll leave for class if -caressing the girl's cheek- I adore you. Please don't forget that. -he gave her a smile and stroked her hair- see you later. And don't be late for class, -he said starting to walk.-

Rapunzel: -when Eugene got farther awaytears she felt a door open next to her. She turned around nervously and saw the girl with light complexion and slanted eyes, her gray hair shaved in the middle of her head- He-hello Mei. 

Mei: -the girl was wearing a pair of black pants that reached four toes above her ankles along with a yellow shirt that had a thin black bow at the neck- Hello Rapunzel -she said in a serious tone- you don't look good, you know that? -He said closing the door behind her and coming a little closer to the girl- you can take them, -holding out some tissues for her to dry her tears- I really don't care what will happen, but you are Ilione's friend and she is my best friend so I'll ask, are you ok?

Rapunzel: -taking those tissues she started to occupy them- if I feel fine it's just... an allergy -she said with a somewhat forced smile-. 

Mei: okei then it's ok -she said to look at her watch- you should hurry up. Classes have already started. 

Rapunzel: yes I'll be leaving...in a while -in a slightly sad tone she lowered her head while she fixed her hair trying to hide her eyes- what were you doing here? -she asked curiously looking at the door-

Mei: I left some documents in the robotics room -she said showing a folder- I need them for a team project I have.

Rapunzel: I understand .... may i ask you a favor Mei? -she said in a light tone-

Mei: if I can do it I'll say yes -looking slightly at the girl- but if it takes too much energy I'll have to refuse. sorry.

Rapunzel: oh I understand -she said discouraged- I just wanted to ask you if you could stay a little while with me -looking at her sadly- i-I just don't want to stay alone .... and I don't know many people.

Mei: -looking at her watch she let out a sigh- it's ok...-she approached the wall and sat on the floor. she motioned the blonde girl to sit next to her- if you stand there you'll be in the way. We'd better sit down. -In a calm tone- I can't believe I ended up here with you.

Rapunzel: -already on the floor she bends her knees and hugs them tightly- thank you. and sorry for being a bother, I know you have things to do and I have you here wasting your time.

Mei: don't worry .... will you tell me now what is the problem that afflicts you? Because obviously you are not like this because of an allergy, -she said looking at her blowing her nose.-

Rapunzel: I-I have problems? -nervous- I never have problems. Everything is absolutely fine -she said pretending to smile-

Mei: We all have problems sometimes Rapunzel, you don't need to lie. For example, my problem is that I'll miss my class because I'm here -she said in a tone that seemed disinterested- but my problem is easily solved, I just have to ask for help Cass or Ilione. On the other hand -she came a little closer to look at the girl- is your problem solvable?

Rapunzel: s-sorry -she kept silent and looked at her feet ignoring the girl's question-

Mei: I understand .... You don't want to talk -she let out a sigh- sorry to butt in, it seems that you have a very important problem...if this has you in this state -she said taking a juice from her backpack and extending it to the blonde girl- do you want to drink it?

Rapunzel: n-no worries, it's fine -she said with a sigh-

Mei: okei -she opened the juice and started drinking it herself- you're lucky you're in college so you can at least miss one class, but you can still go to the next block. Do you promise to talk to your classmates to get the subject you missed later?

Rapunzel: I will. I promise -she said in a slightly calmer tone -Can I ask you why you agreed to stay? 

Mei: -she smiled slightly- I really don't know, I just asked me and it reminded me a little bit of my brother. From experience my brother Cristian when we were little was always getting in trouble or fighting. He also argued a lot with his classmates, to the point that he would cry and get frustrated. Sometimes he would ask me if I could stay with him and I would always say no. -He finished his juice and began to crush the box- Nowadays my brother has a strong and difficult character. I don't even know how to fix things with him anymore. And sometimes I feel that many things would be different if maybe I would have sat next to him when he asked me to. That's why when I saw you, even though I don't like the idea of missing classes -she smiled slightly at the girl- I decided to stay. Maybe that can make some change, even if it helps you feel a little better. -She let out a yawn- And it worked, do you feel better?

Rapunzel: -giving a slight laugh- haha yeah. I feel better sitting with you made me feel better you are someone who exudes a relaxing vibe. is your sign a taurus or something? -I asked curiously.

Mei: -putting her hand on her forehead- I can't believe you believe in that horoscope stuff. -she let out a sigh- I'm a Capricorn and you?

**-Both girls stayed talking about everyday things. Yes, Rapunzel spent most of the hour talking to Mei about everything she knew about horoscopes. She really loved everything about astrology and was a big believer in the signs, which made someone like Mei laugh as she is a very skeptical person. After Rapunzel told her about all the compatibility of the signs, the beneficial stones for each of them, they talked about things related to the University. It was a talk that helped Rapunzel to ease her inner pains and allowed her to relax a bit before the next hour of classes-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, I thank you too much for giving this story a chance. I think I will never find enough words to thank. As always, sorry if my English is bad, as I mentioned before, my English is still practicing. Sorry if my bad writing in English generates a headache xD
> 
> A chapter that I look forward to uploading is the dance chapter. I really think he has the cutest Cassunzel moment of the moment (for this story) please look forward to it


	8. There are people with a phobia of colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has homophobia so if you are sensitive read carefully. I don't want to hurt you with my words. this is a representation created based on my own experiences
> 
> I would like to mention again that my original language is Spanish, so if you find many errors in English I apologize but I am still trying to improve in that language
> 
> in the same way, thank you for giving love and support to this story <3 PD: I recommend that you read the note at the end as it comes with an important piece of information or that at least I consider interesting to encourage the reading and development of this story

**-5 days before the ball. Walking through the city's shopping mall.-**

Cassandra: Ilione, we've been looking for a dress since 08:00 AM and besides it's Saturday -I sighed- I don't even think there are any stores left to look at -she scratched her hair sleepily, Today she was wearing a brown jacket with small black stripes, a black t-shirt with a red flower print in the middle With black pants- why don't we go home? -he said exhausted, carrying some bags.-

Ilione: Cassi. If we are going to be kings we must have the best oufit of the ball -with enthusiasm- the pictures will go in the yearbook at the end of the year. I have to look amazing. or else what will I tell my children -the girl was wearing a dark green quadrilles skirt, with a white sweater that exposed her shoulders and her brown hair was loose with curls at the ends-

Cassandra: -giving him a light tap on the shoulder- you don't even have children hahahaha besides you would be a lousy mother. I feel sorry for those future children

Ilione: hey, I wouldn't be that bad. wouldn't be shebest either, but I'll give it my best shot. At least I deserve recognition points for that, -pouting slightly.-

Cassandra: -without stopping her walk- Lio, do you remember how you lost your turtle in your backyard? -emphasizing the word TU- ..... a times -somewhat nervous- sometimes it is not enough to put the desiret -laughing lightly- I'll never get over the fact that you lost a turtle ...

Ilione: yes I realized that you won't forget it. You won't even let me forget it. Thank you for your support -she said taking Cassandra's arm without stopping walking- do you remember me because we are best friends? -looking at the store windows-.

Cassandra: -stopping at a shop window looking carefully at the ball gowns- well omitting the fact that I'm incredibly charming. I think it was my particular charisma -pointing to a red dress that had a silver corset on top- I think you would look good in that -he said looking at her-.

Ilione: charming. of course if you are mister charming pufffff -creating a smile on her de ella face- mmm I like it, but I feel that something is missing. don't you think so? -he gave her a look making their eyes cross- you didn't see anything you liked yet?

Cassandra: I'll buy the one that you like the most. I prefer to leave my style in your hands you always know what clothes make me look cute -realizing the embarrassing sentence she said- w-wait, I mean ... buy one that matches your outfit because you have a better fashion sense -said with a smile and a slight blush they continued walking, checking.-

**-They continued walking, checking store by store. In each one they stopped to look at gala clothes for at least 45 minutes and Cassandra watched as Ilione tried on dress after dress. Even though she kept telling her she looked good, the girl kept pulling out more and more outfits.-**

Ilione: -trying on a suit pastel lilac colored suit that she had in one of the many stores- well, what do you think of this one? -she said coming out of the fitting room

Cassandra: mmmmmmm -sitting on a chair that was outside the dressing room looking at the girl carefully with a hand on her chin- I feel she says ''I look good and I know it, but I won't say it in front because even you know it''. 

Ilione: -with a little smile- okei...now tell me what you really think and not what you read in the magazines in this store.

Cassandra: obviously you look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful, but-raising an eyebrow slightly- I feel it looks like the previous 15 you tried on. -she said smiling-.

Ilione: well thank you. I love your sincerity -returning her a quality smile- yes you are sweet...-she went back to the dressing room and started to change and put on another one- you know...I love one of the benefits of being you is that you can enter the women's changing room without problems and the men's one, so it's the best of both worlds -she said while getting dressed- damn, the light in this dressing room flickers a lot. 

Cassandra: -looking at her cell phone- well there are still fitting rooms available. Don't lose your patience -she said with a smile-.

Ilione: you're right...-she decided to leave the dressing room, changing to one that was two more to the left-.

Cassandra: I always have it -checking her social networks-.

Ilione: hey Cassi can you help me I need help with the zipper -she was trying to reach her back-. 

Cassandra: I'm coming -she said raising her voice so the girl could hear her, getting up without taking her eyes off her cell phone. She stretched, put her cell in her pocket and went to the first fitting room in front of her- well, how can I help you? -she said entering the fitting room seeing a long light colored dress below, but going up to a purple tone. She stared at that back which was crisscrossed with purple ribbons that looked completely tangled until she got to the back of the person's neck where she noticed some blonde hair-oh! Lio....NO wait S-sorry

Rapunzel:......-turning around quickly she grabbed her dress across her chest and looked at Cassandra with a heavy blush on her cheeks-...Cas-Cassandra?

Cassandra: -with a nervous smile she raised her hand in greeting- Hey... Ho-hello I guess -she said with a small blush looking the girl in the eyes- I'm sorry so much ..... I got confused in the fitting room - letting out a slight laugh- it's not like I was spying or anything like that. I mean -she grabbed the septum of her nose- I want to try to explain to you what I'm trying to explain to you.

Rapunzel: -she swallowed saliva without losing the blush on her cheeks- no. D-don't worry. Just come out soon.... please don't need to explain anything to me.

Cassandra: -standing up straight he made a sound of discomfort thinking that maybe the girl now saw him as a pervert- I-I'm really sorry.

Rapunzel: -coughing slightly- d-don't worry about it seriously. 

Cassandra: -he came out of the fitting room and let out a sigh- I must be the stupidest person in this mall -he said in a low tone only to himself and exhausted heading to the other fitting rooms- Lio. Lio, where are you? -he said while knocking on the doors.-

Ilione: HERE -while looked at himself in the mirror-.

Cassandra: but here where -she commented with a certain frustrated tone- okei I found you -I looked at her with a smile when the brunette girl peeked out of the fitting room door-.

Ilione: here you fool. You took too long, I already did it by myself -she said coming out of the fitting room wearing a full pastel pink outfit. This was a pair of pants made of only lace, accompanied by a pink jacket designed as a bléiser that had a tail that reached the floor and closed by a belt made of the same lace fabric- well, what about this one? -she asked curiously turning around so she could appreciate the suit-

Cassandra: -giving her a smile- wow... you look amazing as always  
  
Ilione: well, I'll take it. Wait for me at the cashier, ok? we can save the line if you get there earlier -she said with a smile returning to the fitting room-.

Cassandra: -starting to walk back down the path, passing outside Rapunzel's fitting room-....-stopped for a minute outside and decided to knock on the door- R-Rapunzel I wanted to apologize. For barging. in again I'm sorry.

Rapunzel: -who got nervous making her fall down the length of the dress- Ca-Cassandra hi -she giggled lightly grabbing the dress- D-Don't WORRY I-It was just a mistake.

Cassandra: -coming a little closer to the door- is everything ok? do you need help?

Rapunzel: -she let out a sigh- really. Yes, I do need help -she said standing up carefully, "could you give me a hand?

Cassandra: -she knocked on the door- excuse me...-she said entering carefully. At least the fitting room was spacious- tell me how can I help you? -trying not to look directly at the girl and looking to the opposite sides to where was-

Rapunzel: -with a little blush she turned around showing her back which was not completely covered by the dress- I-It happens that it's my first time with these things. I've never worn a dress like this before. I really don't even know how to tie it -she looked straight ahead noticing her reflection and Cassandra's behind her, which made her embarrassed and lowered her head- could you fix it for me please? My mother is waiting for me outside and I've been here a long time. It really makes me nervous to take so long -her hands slowly trembled without letting go of the front of the dress-.

Cassandra: -smiling slightly- don't worry .... -she said bringing her hands closer to the girl's back- I might I touched your back with my hands so please don't be nervous -taking some of the girl's hairs off and running them to the side to start untying the knots on the back of the dress- if I make you uncomfortable or you want me to take my hands off please tell me with confidence.

Rapunzel: -she let out a slight sigh even with her face completely flushed- thank you .... -she said starting to feel her body heat rising-.

Cassandra: don't worry...-trying to remove all the knots- you have a mess on your back, you know that? -she said with a little smile- but we'll fix it in an instant and you'll look beautiful. I promise -she passed the strings back and forth. Some were easy to untie and others seemed impossible. The more knots she unraveled the longer and more annoying the rope became- but what the heck .... -annoyed- but how did you do this? Hahaha your plan was to wear it all your life? 

Rapunzel: -somewhat embarrassed- I've never really worn something like this in my life. It's my first time hahaha I just put it on and started tying it like I was tying my sneakers. 

Cassandra: I believe it completely....give me a moment, I can't really get the knots out well with all the string in this suit -she pursed her lips and put the ends of the string in her mouth. Without biting it but just squeezing it with his lips. Thus leaving her hands freer, she began to untie them more easily.-

Rapunzel: -she could feel Cassandra's breathing colliding with her back which made her body temperature rise. In moments she was looking into the mirror seeing small parts of Cassandra's body. She swallowed saliva she was really nervous but she didn't understand why. she thought it could be because no one had ever seen her like that, not even Eugene who had been together for so long and was something like her boyfriend- thank you .....-when she felt Cassandra let go of the ropes which collided with her back but she only kept her head looking at the floor to hide her blush-.

Cassandra: good -she mentioned passing her palm over her forehead. the energy she spent pulling out the ropes gave her some hot- I finally finished. I thought it would take forever -with a smile she took both ends of the rope and started to pass it crosswise through the dress from the bottom almost where the back ended to Rapunzel's neck- you must tie it in zig-zag. If you are wearing this dress I recommend that you put it on with someone's help.........good now you look beautiful -with a smile she put her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders,- look. In the mirror now you look like a princess -she said in a playful tone.-

Rapunzel: -she lifted her head slowly to look in the mirror, then stopped and looked at herself carefully. She loved the way that dress looked on her - wow...it really looks pretty. When you put it on the right way -with the blush on her cheeks that was already very noticeable she crossed her gaze with Cassandra through the mirror seeing her smile- Thank you Cassandra -she said turning around and looking at her face-.

Cassandra: It's nothing. I'll be glad to help you and again sorry for before -he said a bit embarrassed- if you make up for it a little bit. Personally I like the way you look in that dress. You should wear it to the ball -he said with a smile- I have to go now...they are waiting for me.

Rapunzel: o-oh yes of course. Of course took lot of time hahahaha -she let out a small laugh- thanks again -she said taking her hands with a smile-.

Cassandra: -she was slightly surprised when she felt the girl's hands touching her, but she only responded to the smile- see you later -she took her hands carefully and went out of the fitting room seeing first if there was anyone on the sides and when she checked that there was no one she let out a sigh and decided to go to the checkout counters- Lio....- seeing the girl in the line she sped up a little more her pace until she arrived-.

Ilione: Where were you? -I asked her curiously holding her suit- I thought you would be here. 

Cassandra: I'm sorry, I ran into a friend on the way. -looking at the suit the girl was carrying she started to touch it- the pink one looks good on you -she commented with a smile-.

Ilione: don't even think about it, I won't forgive you for disappearing with compliments -she said going to one of the empty payment boxes- but I like compliments and I value the effort. ¿what will you wear?

Cassandra: -looking at a suit in the distance- well I have an idea, I'll go get it -leaving the line she went to some suits at the back-

Ilione: -looking at the cashier- hahaha sorry...I think the next person better come in -she said with a smile looking at the cashier and starting to move to the side- please come in -she looked back noticing a woman haired brown -.

Arianna: thank you very much -she walked forward with her daughter next to her- good morning. I want to buy this dress -she said putting a purple dress on the table-.

Ilione: wow Raps -she said approaching the girl- What brings you here? -with a smile-

Rapunzel: -shyly greeting Ilione- Hello...and well I came with my mom to buy the dress for the ball. And what are you doing here?

Ilione: Well, I came to do the same as you, cassi also comes to buy her suit even though went out of nowhere to get something to. He does exactly the same thing when we go to the supermarket -she laughed lightly- we finish buying everything and at the end he goes back to the first aisle to get something he says he wants to eat.

Rapunzel: you really are good friends -she said feeling her mother take her arm-

Arianna: And who is this sweet girl Rapunzel? -she asked curiously looking at her- 

Arianna: and who is this sweet girl Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: well she is a friend from college. -with a smile- Ilione this is my mom Arianna. Mom she is Ilione but we call her Lio.

Arianna: -extending her hand which was gladly taken- oh Ilione my daughter talks a lot about you. it's a pleasure to finally meet you and are you here alone? -she said with a smile-

Ilione: she is very sweet. And I hope Raps only talks nice things from my -smiling- nice to meet you andI'm not alone. I'm with Cass it's just that they went to look for something.

Arianna: that's a relief. -listening to the woman at the cash register calling her- oh sorry. I got so distracted. I'm going to pay hahaha sorry.

Ilione: don't worry -taking Rapunzel's hand- I'll take care of her while you are busy -she said moving a little bit to the side so as not to take too much space in line-.

Ariana: thank you -she whispered to them as she continued making the payment with the cashier-

**-Both girls stayed chatting until Rapunzel's mother approached with two large bags. Ilione asked Rapunzel if she wanted to stay with her, but the blonde girl replied that she could not since she was meeting Eugene later. and Rapunzel's mother and Ilione exchanged a few more words, chatted a bit and Rapunzel's mother invited them to come to her house later, to which the girl said that they might stop by to say hello. At the end the blonde girl and her mother said goodbye-**

  
Ilione: -leaning on a wall she had been waiting for 20 minutes- you are really late -she said letting out a sigh seeing how Cassandra was approaching- 

Cassandra: s-sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. sorry, it's just that arriving I had a hard time deciding, I found a lot of nice outfits.

Ilione: 20 minutes. I don't believe you at all, I bet you were talking to some girl -commented pretending to be angry- You like to go around making people fall in love, don't you? -Laughing, he took Cassandra's arm and they walked to the cash register even though he would have to wait in line again.-

Cassandra: of course. ajajaj I wasn't just looking for the perfect outfit to go to the dance as your partner -they made the line which moved fast. arriving to the cash register they put both outfits on the table and paid. they ended up leaving the store with both bags -I'll buy you an ice cream as compensation for the wait -she said while walking-.

**Ilione: wow, wow if you will give me something every time you make me wait you can do it more often.-**

-They walked to the ice cream shop in the middle of the mall, even though there was a long line, they just waited while they talked about everyday things.

Ilione: I want a ice cre chocolate and pistachio flavor ¿and you? -she asked curious while looking at all the flavors. 

Cassandra: -looking at the flavors she heard behind her back some comments ''look they are lesbians'' ..... ''we could share but I like the one with long hair -they laughed lightly-''....´´and if we share. happy the 4 both of them I don't think they will have a problem. they are really liberal to walk around like that''... ''shut up stupid they can hear us -smiling- ''he even looks boy than you. ¿His plastic penis will be bigger than yours?''......''-laughing- hahaha it, maybe he has better balls than yours'' Cassandra's blood was burning inside so she just turned around suddenly- hey what is the problem! -she said to the guys behind her back- who are you talking about like that. Are you an asshole? -the people around began to look sideways-

Boy X: Hey, relax, beautiful -he commented, putting his hands up with a confident smile on his face- we were just talking out loud. Look, if it calms your nerves we'll pay for whatever you're going to buy. We could go out together. I don't know two pretty girls and two handsome guys think..... about it.

Boy Y: haha -laughing lightly- don't be an asshole you don't see that girl warming up.

Cassandra: -listening to what they were saying in front of her face- shit. What the fuck is wrong with you. Who the hell would have an ice cream with you, are you stupid? -He mentioned angrily, throwing his body forward in an imposing way- you better shut your fucking mouth or I'll break it. Talk all you want, but I won't allow you to refer to my friend like that, okei. okei? Son of a bitch

Ilione: -pulling him by the arm- Cass. Come on, it's not worth it. -He said trying to pull her away from the place- Please, let's get out of here.

Cassandra: Of course not. Yes it is worth it and I'll teach these shits a lesson. They can't talk like that about a girl or anyone -almost wanting to hit the boy in the face-

Boy X: -looking at Ilione- but look how she dresses. What do you want me to think I just comment on how she makes me feel. She's pretty enough why can't I feel like it?

Ilione: that's enough Cassandra just -sighing loudly- let's go -starting to pull her-.

Cassandra: -she turned around for a second and looked at the girl- fuck it let's go -Ilione avoided the guys and walked towards the door instead Cassandra passed in the middle of both guys- you're lucky, but if you keep on with that shit I swear no one will save you. I'll break your faces if I see you guys do things like that again -she said hitting one of them with her shoulder- you pieces of shit....

**-They walked until they reached Cassandra's car, who took the driver's seat and Ilione the passenger's seat. They left the shopping bagsbehind and Cassandra's sigh was heard .....''damn'' she shouted angrily and hit the car. To which Ilione just let out a sigh and put her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. ''It's all right. It's not your fault okei?'' Cassandra looked at her and whispered ''sorry'' and then put her forehead on the handlebars hiding her eyes. Ilione knew that Cassandra only felt helplessness, anger and rage at that moment so she just smiled slightly and they waited without moving from the parking lot. Ilione with her free hand took out her cell phone and played a song to play in the car while they calmed down.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter. I managed to let go of many feelings that I had to bear because of discrimination. it was liberating.  
> I bring you this chapter with a little activity. At the time of uploading this chapter I will upload 3 stories in my Intagram (which will be available 24 hours) where you can vote for   
> 1) what outfit Cassandra will occupy for the homecoming dance.   
> 2) They can also decide who wears the best suit if Rapunzel or Ilione   
> 3) and in the end they can decide who is the best dressed if Eugene, Rapunzel or Ilione  
> (las historias estaran subidas en este orden)  
> With this activity I have the purpose that they can get a clear idea of what suit they occupied and will occupy in the dance and that apart we can interact and make this reading more entertaining.
> 
> INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/chips_pit/ or @chips_pit


	9. Yellow and Red make you hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not have much content regarding the plot in fact it can be considered as filler within the story so if you do not read it you will not miss anything.
> 
> It is a short chapter and I think the important thing is the last 4 dialogues but the rest is like filler. I only wanted to upload it because I wanted to and I feel that it was doing me good after having written chapters that I personally considered were intense or very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the end of this chapter I refer to a disease. just to clarify if you have a close person who is going through the same situation or even yourself.  
> I mention the disease with all the respect it deserves, I hope I do not offend you or make you have a hard time.
> 
> I show this situation from my point of view and from the situation that I live with my father, so if you feel that I am not covering it in the correct way, I apologize. And I repeat, I am only portraying it from my personal experience.
> 
> Cancer is a serious disease and if you are going through something similar I send you all my support. I know these are difficult moments but we will know how to get ahead for the people we love. There will be good days, bad days, days at midpoints, but the important thing is to always get up and keep fighting

**4 days before the dance. Corona University robotics classroom.**

Mei: They vary. Did you bring everything I asked for? -said in a serious tone while relocating some cables. the girl with gray hair and white skin today was wearing black pants with a simple shirt of the same color and had her hair tied in a ponytail.- 

Varia: -the boy was wearing a green t-shirt with a overalls and on top with his iconic goggles . He arrived with his hands full of things including cables, schematics, safety glasses, helmets, some packages- Y-yes I have everything -he said clumsily entering- you won't believe how complicated it is to find a power source that can generate a speed of 88 miles per hour. And a Y-shaped flux capacitor, not exactly things you find in Aliexpres. -I leave everything on the table with a smile.-

Mei: -approaching the table- mmmmm I think we could now finish the facial recognition system along with the gel trigger. -taking the flux capacitor- this will help not to overheat the system while it is running. I don't want any more problems with the inspectors because of the power drops that have started to happen since we activated the system -he approached a huge CPU that was at the back of the room. this one was black with many lights in the front- can you take care of the wireless system of the nanos ....... please?

Varían: at your orders lady. -The boy said in an amused tone going to a table where small round yellow and white devices were set up along with a computer connected with a USB cable-

**-The two spent the afternoon working on their project which consisted of an intelligent security system that could differentiate between those previously assigned and strangers. The nanos were about the size of a Ping-Pon ball and had the ability to shoot a cement-like mixture that could harden in seconds. The boys looked for ways in which the nanos had the ability to move on their own and could dodge obstacles they might encounter along the way.-**

Varían: Hey Mei, are you hungry? -he said while screwing one of the nanos-

Mei: -answered in a calm tone while configuring the new CPU part from his computer- not really, but if it's dinner time I won't refuse to eat something -commented letting out a sigh and typing with some force-

Varían: -looking at his watch- well it's 19:30 PM I guess I'll call dad and tell him to bring us something from his cafeteria is that okay? -spinning her chair which had wheels and looking at the gray haired girl-

Mei: -looking at the boy with a small smile- is it a good cafeteria?

Varían: of course it is -she snapped her fingers with a smile- don't want to brag but my dad's coffee shop is the best in town and has the best deals on their products. You should stop by sometime and have a cup of coffee.

Mei: no thanks. I'd rather have coffee at home it's easier than having to go out and to buy one.

Varian: Come on Mei I'm sure you'll have fun. The place is really cozy in fact we have open mic Fridays -she said confidently while sending a message on her cell phone- What do you want to order?

Mei: I appreciate the offer. I'll think about it -stopping everything she was doing she concentrated on what she wanted to order- can you order me a mokachino with 3 sugar and do you have any chocolate cake? -she said curiously-

Varían: -typing on his cell phone- okei would then be hot chocolate and a mokachino plus a piece of cake and a in a ham and cheese sandwich. -he pressed send only to quickly receive a reply- Papa says that around 8:30 PM he could send it. They are with a lot of customers today -he put his phone away and continued doing his work- hey Mei can I ask you something .... -he said curiously-.

Mei: thanks for the food .... -stretching a bit, she returned her gaze to the screen- what do you want to ask me?

Varian: -somewhat nervous- wellnnn I hope I don't offend you or anything.... But I wanted to know why your brother is a little different from you...how to say.... he is a little difficult to deal with the. I've actually had some unpleasant encounters with him lately...... I mean Commonlyhe is hard to deal with, but these weeks he is really motivated to put it politely -he said nervously remembering how Cristian had hit him in the back of the head last time.-

Mei: I know you really want to say that my brother is an idiot...-with a little smile- haha because he really is, but it's very kind of you to say it with subtlety. I don't know why he behaves like that, I'm really sorry if he did something to you -she said looking up and seeing the boy- I apologize on behalf of him. I would like to tell you that I will talk to him so it won't happen again, but I can't assure you.

Varia: well, it seems that they are not very close -with a sad tone she moved her chair closer to the girl's table- do you want to talk about it? 

Mei: -looking at the boy- I really don't think there's much to talk about. Cristian is just difficult. Well I really think he hates me after all I'm his stepsister not his sister. And those guys he hangs out with don't help him to change his attitude.

Varían: wow, I didn't expect that. -somewhat surprised- but why would she hate you for being her stepsister? .......

Mei: -she just kept silent and went back to work on the computer-

Varian:..-swallowing a little saliva- i- I'm sorry. -she said pushing her chair away and over to her desk.-

Mei: don't worry, you can't please everyone I guess -feeling his cell phone vibrate and pulling it out to see a message from his father saying that he would be home late. So they wouldn't wait for him. to eat and order something for Cristian and her -let's keep working. We have to take advantage of our time

**-The rest of the work was normal, the boys did not exchange many more words than necessary. Varían felt that the atmosphere had become tense, but he didn't want to move his mouth any more as he felt that things would only get worse, so he decided to keep silent, at times letting out a few small sighs until he heard the sound of the door and went to open it.-**

Varían: !CASSI! -he said excitedly jumping up to hug her-

Cassandra: okei.... what an energetic welcome -she said holding a medium sized bag in her right hand and with her left hand trying to push the boy away-...okei Varían personal space remember personal space -she let go of the boy's grip and started walking to a table that was empty enough to put things on the table. Today he was wearing a brown jacket with a black shirt that was tucked into his pants. a badge on his left chest with his name on it plus black pants with a thick belt with a big gold buckle- well here's everything- he let out a sigh and started putting things on the table- my last order of the day. I don't think I've ever been so happy to say that haha.

Mei: thank you -she moved her swivel chair to the table and took her mokachino and started to drink it- today has been heavy? -she let out a sigh and started to look for the cake- hard day?

Cassandra: don't even say it. The cafeteria is crazy. as soon as Peter came on shift I saw my chance and I left -she let out a sigh and sat on an empty chair-

Varían: Thank God I didn't have to work today, Sundays are always the worst days -he said taking his sandwich and bringing it closer it to his mouth- along with Fridays. it's like people make group to go to the cafeteria.

Cassandra: don't say thank god. -She said looking at the boy with a certain annoyed tone- his name is my dad, he owns the place. Varian You always escape from the hardest days at work. 

Varian: I'm not running away. -The boy pointed his finger at Cassandra- and don't bring my father into this -making a cross with his arms- Sometimes god acts in mysterious ways Cassi but I have nothing to do with it. 

Cassandra: -raising an eyebrow- and now you believe in god? 

Varian: mmmm I'm more of a man of science, but I take advantage of divine sayings when the opportunity allows it -gave him a bite of his sandwich and he walked away with his chair until he returned to his desk-

Mei: -seeing that the boy was far enough away she moved her chair a little closer to Cassandra's and spoke in a low voice- hey are you ok? -touching her shoulder-

Cassandra: mmmm why the question -curiously looking at her-

Mei: you look a little tired. just because of that -she said while drinking her coffee-.

Cassandra: yesterday I went with Ilione to get our suits for the dance. It was a bit of a busy day, but I'm fine -she smiled slightly-

Mei: and... How is your father's cancer, is he feeling better? -she said looking at her piece of cake and taking a small spoon out of the bag to start eating it in small bites-

Cassandra: -she let out a sigh- I guess good. is not like we can do much. After the doctors they abandoned him because of what happened in the first operation his sisters are looking at the possibility of a second intervention.

Mei: what do you think? ....

Cassandra: It's not like I have a say. his family pays for everything. I don't feel I have a say or that I can give an opinion -She let out a sigh- ahhhhhh I'm tired -she leaned back on the table- my feet hurt.

Mei: everything will be fine -he put his free hand on Cassandra's head he caressed it- sometimes I feel like you haven't even grown up.

Varian: -noticing the girl gray hair was caressing Cassandra's head he stood up running, wiped his hand on his clothes and caressed Cassandra as well. Mei gave him a look raising an eyebrow somewhat puzzled to which the boy said almost whispering ´´I won't have another chance like this jijijiji´´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now with a slightly more cheerful message. I really appreciate the participation I called in my previous chapter. I did not think that so many people would interact to choose the costumes for the characters.
> 
> based on that I am preparing two chapters that would be the following. very special, I feel they will be the best in history. since they would be those corresponding to the plot of the homecoming dance. I'm still preparing them but I'm really giving it my all. They are chapters that I had too much desire to do and I feel everything becomes exciting and tender. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> thanks for giving my little story the opportunity, thanks for your support and thanks for being here reading me I can't find words to thank you
> 
> #1YearTangledFinale

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of writing a story about Cass as a non-binary character came to mind because of this Tobb drawing: https://twitter.com/tovanori/status/1346535180241027072
> 
> Cass's clothing designs are inspired by this Art by Tobb:  
> https://twitter.com/tovanori/status/1341099318711779328
> 
> He also gave me permission to refer to his designs. please stop by to see his art and leave him love. really deserves it https://twitter.com/tovanori  
> As I have told you, my mother tongue is Spanish, so it is most possible that within history there are many grammatical errors. It is really the first time that I write in English, so I would appreciate it if you can send me the errors you find so that I can improve my writing. and I am grateful to you that you read to the end. I hope you like this story  
> I hope you like this little fic. I'm really putting a lot of dedication and effort into it. If you read this far, I am deeply grateful to you


End file.
